Teenage Dream
by The Perfect Secrets
Summary: A blinding flash and they all became teenagers. Now they attend Goode High trying to keep their covers while figuring out what or who caused this. Avengers, Percy Jackson, and Spiderman:) NOW COMPLETE! Sequel will be up soon!:)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, new story. Set after HoO. Some people maybe OOC.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers nor Percy Jackson. They belong to their rightful owners.**

Third person POV-

Pepper Potts was known for being organized and neat. She was always on time and never forgot an appointment. Tony Stark, however, was not. So naturally bringing up the fact that the other Avengers were coming over today was a bit of a surprise.

" Tony! They will be here any minute, would it kill you to clean up a bit? " Pepper said frantically running over her list.

" Pep, calm down " Tony said wrapping his arms around her. He smiled at her and leaned down for a kiss.

Pepper just covered his mouth with her hand.

" Tony not the time. " she said rolling her eyes at him while he pouted.

" Pepper! " Tony whined.

" I'm serious. " she said looking into his eyes. " You know I love you. "

" Whatever " Tony pouted walking away.

" Miss Potts, our guests are here "

" Let them in Jarvis. " Pepper said straightening her blue blouse and black skirt.

" Hey Pepper! " Clint said being the first one to walk through. After hugging everyone and saying hi, they sat down.

Tony met Jane and Darcy for the first time. He had to admit Jane was pretty smart. After he found out she had an eidetic memory.

Well that actually would have helped Tony. A lot.

" Can we eat? I'm starving. " Darcy whined.

Natasha couldn't help but to notice how much she sounded like Tony saying that.

Everyone sat down at the table and ate.

" Pepper dinner was amazing " Steve said.

" Wouldn't be justice without desert " Pepper smiled.

" What is this 'desert', Lady Pepper? " Thor asked confused.

" You'll love it! It's awesome " Clint said.

" I'll help. " Bruce offered.

As soon as Pepper and Bruce left the room there was flash. Everyone dropped to the ground except for Thor.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

" Let me get this straight, there was a blinding flash and all of you turned into teenagers! " Nick Fury bellowed. This was not good.

" Well not everyone. Thor, Bruce, and Pepper are fine " Natasha offered. Not that it help.

Fury sighed.

" We don't know what caused this, so for now. Dial it down. " he said calmly as he could.

" How do you want us to that? Some of us are famous billionaires here! " Tony retorted.

Fury just smiled. Pay back Stark. " Natasha, Clint, Jane, Darcy, Steve, and Tony, the six of you will be going to high school. " Fury boomed smiling.

" What? " the six shouted.

" No! I went there once. Never going again! " Darcy said. She was now a big shorter and her black hair a mess.

" Yeah, I was homeschooled, I think public school wouldn't exactly be fun " Tony said. His facial hair was gone and his hair was longer but still a mess. He was thin but muscular.

" Director Fury, isn't this a bit irrational " Natasha said. Her hair was much longer and brighter. She was still as beautiful though. Her Russian accent was back and thick. Natasha was obviously annoyed by it.

" No, it'll be a nice chance to bond " he said sitting down.

" Well what high school will we be attending " Jane asked nervously. She looked like one of those pretty cheerleaders except a bit awkward.

" Goode High "

**Wooh! I know it was short but it was chapter one.**

**I know I made up the part with Jane having an eidetic memory. It'll help with the story later.**

**I was think of having Spiderman stuff on the side.**

**Sorry about OCCness. I  
Reviews make me Happy:)**


	2. McDonalds and MJ

**Next Chapter:) so I made stuff up so it fits with this story:) don't hate me. If you have any ideas let me know! Oh by the way it's the beginning of February in the story!**

Percy's POV~

I sighed. Another day of school. Might as well call it jail. The only good part is my girlfriend, Annabeth, goes there with me. I go to Goode High.

I leaned back my head. I was currently in Math class. Our teacher's wife went into labour or something so we were just sitting here for the entire block.

" Did you here about the new kids? " Annabeth asked me.

" No... Why? "

" Apparently there's six of then. Isn't it weird that six kids are all enrolling here at the same time? " she asked.

" Yeah, I guess so..."

" I heard there were three girls and three guys. All of them mega hot! " Chelsea smiled turning around at us.  
She was a nice girl, but gossiped like crazy. I guess she was pretty with her straight brown and blonde hair and brown eyes. She was one of those perky text-talk girls.

" Do you know their name? " Annabeth asked.

" Not all of them, but I had Art with this cute blonde guy. And a red-head. I think their names were Steve and Natasha "

Before we could question her further the bell rang. Hopefully my science teacher wasn't going into labour anytime soon.

Tony's POV~

I walked around looking for room 314. Science. I was not enjoying this high school thing at all. We all had change our last names and stuff.

I finally found it. I saw Natasha and Clint sitting next to each other on one of the tables. I saw Jane sitting alone so I sat next to her.

" This seat taken? " I asked.

" No. Go ahead " Jane said shyly.

" Hey, who said I was sitting here, just making sure it was empty " I joked. Apparently she didn't get because her face fell.

" Oh… "

" Woah! I was kidding " I said sitting.

Jane blushed with embarrassment.

" Hi! I'm Ember " A blonde girl came up smiling.

" Hi. I'm Jane and this is Tony "

" Your pretty enough to sit with me at lunch. It'll be the table with the cool people. " Ember bragged.

" Nice to know. But I won't be there " Jane said turning away. I held in a laugh when I saw Embers face.

" I think I made her angry " Jane said when Ember left.

" Whatever. Let the fake blonde be mad. " I smiled. She smiled back.

Then I noticed a girl with curly blonde hair and freaky gray eyes staring at me.

Jane noticed too. There was a boy with black hair and green eyes next to her tapping her shoulder.

" What's up with her? " Jane asked.

" Alright class listen up. Today we will be learning about physics. " the teacher announced. I think her name was Ms. Hamson or something.

" I have a pop quiz for you. Show your work. "

1. It was once recorded that a Jaguar left skid marks that were 290 m in length. Assuming that the Jaguar skidded to a stop with a constant acceleration of -3.90 m/s2, determine the speed of the Jaguar before it began to skid.

Too easy.

vf2 = vi2 + 2*a*d  
(0 m/s)2 = vi2 + 2*(-3.90 m/s2)*(290 m)

0 m2/s2 = vi2 - 2262 m2/s2

2262 m2/s2 = vi2

vi = 47.6 m /s

The questions went on. I finished in a few minutes and went up to hand it in.

" Mr... "

" Tony Smith " I said using my idiotic fake name.

" Mr. Smith, you still have 46 minutes left. Do you want to look it over? "

" No thanks "

I got a couple odd looks. Hey, not my fault everyone isn't an awesome genius. A long with extremely good looking, rich, and epic.

I watched Jane handed hers in fifteen minutes later. I glanced at grey-eyes and saw an angry look. She said something under her breathe and continued scrawling on her sheet.

She got up and handed her sheet in. About twenty minutes later other people got up and handed theirs in.

" Okay. You'll get these back next day. See you after lunch " Ms. Whatever said.

I remember this was our double block.

" I'm starving " I moaned to Jane who chuckled.

" What? " I asked cocking my head.

" You sound like Darcy. " she simply said.

" I'll take that as a complement "

Annabeth's POV~

I walked through the cafeteria with Percy looking for the new kids. There was something up with them alright. That kid finished his physics quiz in like six minutes. I spotted them in the corner.

" Hey, I'm Annabeth and this my boyfriend Percy. " I said. " You guys are new right? "

" Yeah, I'm Clint " A guy with blonde-brown hair said.

" Natasha " a pretty girl with red hair waved.

" Jane " the brunette smiled. I remembered her from Science.

" Steve " said the blonde. He seemed pretty muscular and tall.

Then two people came laughing. I recognized one as Tony and another was a girl with dark wavy hair.

" That's Darcy and Tony " Natasha supplied.

" What are you two smiling about? " Steve asked.

" Nothing " they said in unison. I sat down next to Natasha and Percy. I heard someone walk up behind me.

" OMG! well lookie here. Annie find some new friends? " the annoying voice of Ember Adams shrilled behind me. I turned around and glared.

" Ugh, it's you " Darcy frowned. When did she meet Ember?

" Eww! It's the freaky Tom-Boy! " Ember laughed.

" Says you, the blonde-headed ditz." Natasha grumbled. Too bad Ember probably doesn't know what that means. Her IQ is the same as her show size.

" Whatever! OMG! I see you made your way to the LOSER table " Ember sneered at Jane.

I was about to get up and punch her in the face when some other cheerleader came up.

" Em, cheer practice! " she said with her helium voice.

" OMG! I tots forgot! " Ember said.

" I wouldn't go into the gym if I were you... " Tony said smiling.

" OMG! Don't care! " she said leaving.

" I hate her so much. " I grumbled.

" Everyone does " Percy said taking a bite of his pizza.

Then there was a boom and a shriek from the gym.

" Ahhh! " I heard a scream.

Then stormed up a clown. Well it was ember but she sure looked like a clown. Her hair was frizzy and bright red and her face was covered with various colors.

" You did this! " she hissed at Darcy and Tony.

" Woah! Who ordered the McDonalds?" Tony joked. Everyone burst out with laughter.

" Do you come with a Happy Meal? " Darcy grinned.

" Ugh, you'll pay for this! " Ember said before storming off.

" Wait! I'll take that super sized " Tony called. " But she already is! " Darcy finished her dirty joke. I could to help but to laugh.

" Serves her right " Percy smiled.

" How did you do that!? " Natasha said grinning.

" We set it up in the gym. It's just no harmful acids and paint " Tony said. I took a proper glance his way. He had messy brown-black hair and a mischievous glint in his eyes. One look and he read bad-boy extreme.

But how would he be able to rig that up so fast?

" So your Annabeth and Percy right? " Darcy asked.

" Yeah. " Percy smiled at her.

We began talking about a lot if stuff eventually we came to interests. I obviously said architecture, leaving designer of Olympus part out.

" So, do you like the architecture of New York? " Tony asked casually.

" What do you mean? "

" Like the Empire State, Chrysler Building, Stark Tower... " he left the last one hanging.

" Well, they are all great but I love the Stark Tower " I said. Tony's eyes lit up.

" The design, the material... " I hoped I wasn't boring him. Well he didn't tell me to shut up.

" The polished plate glass—"

" Actually it's smart glass and flexible glass " Tony said.

" Of course! I've only been looking at it. I've always wanted to see the inside. " I said sighing.

" Oh, the inside even better. " Tony said but then paled a bit.

" You've been inside? " I asked. Anyone wasn't just allowed in.

" Yeah, once. " he said looking down.

What was going on. Then I heard a phone ring. Natasha picked hers up.

" Hi? "

"Hey MJ... Yes it's true, wait how did you find out... Pepper!... Talk to you later Mary Jane... Bye. " she said in a hushed tone.

" Who was that? " Steve asked.

" My sister " Natasha waved it off, but her eyes clearly said ' tell you later. '

Who exactly were these new students?  
_

School dragged on for the rest of the day. I walked back to Percy's apartment with him.

" Hey, we have a field trip Friday right? " He asked.

" Yeah " we were going to Oscorp Science Center. I was pretty excited.

" I hate field trips " Percy grumbled. I laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. We walked hand-in-hand to his apartment.

Mary Jane Watson's POV~

I hung up with my half-sister Natasha.  
We had the same mom but different dad's. I knew she was a S.H.E.I.L.D. Agent. I had to not tell anyone ever.

Tasha's friend Pepper told me about her little teenager mishap. I met Pepper once or twice. She was awesome.

I sighed getting my stuff out of my locker. School just ended. I walked up to Gwen Stacey, a friend of mine.

" Hey, our trip to Oscorp is Friday right? " I asked.

" Yup, yours truly will be the guide. " she smiled. She worked as an intern there.

" Hey, ladies. " Harry came up smiling. Harry's dad ran Oscorp.

" Hi Harry. Have you seen Peter anywhere? " Gwen asked.

" Nah. I just saw him bolt once the bell rang. Who knows where he went. " Harry said. Gwen and him started talking about something.  
I zoned out thinking of him. Peter Parker. My neighbor and friend. Soon to be boyfriend. He had brown hair and the bluest eyes ever. I kinda liked him. And kinda knew why he ran off. He was Spiderman. I just know it!

**That was a longer chapter. Got some Spiderman stuff going on. I know that not how it goes in the comics but, hey it FANFICTION. I do what I want:)**

**Mary Jane goes to Manhattan High. A lot if stuff going on... Review me your thoughts.**

**Oh I forgot to mention: I got the idea from moocow24! Go read their story! They gave me permission to do it. Read New Kids on the Block.**

**Review!**

**JJ out!**


	3. Oscorp Field Trip!

Yay more followers:) Please review! Seriously...

They turned into teens on a Friday.

Disclaimer: I don't own Spiderman, the Avengers, or Percy Jackson. But I wish I did...

Mary Jane's POV~

I thought back to the first time I kissed Peter Parker/ Spiderman. I was late at night and these thugs were chasing me. Spiderman came and saved me. This time I thanked him properly with a kiss.

It was great. I literally felt sparks fly. It was the best kiss ever. Than I thought back to when my dad died. We were alone and I kissed him. It was the same wondrous feeling...

Peter Parker was Spiderman. He had to be.

Darcy's POV

It has been one and half weeks since our whole transformed-into-teenagers mishap.

I guess it wasn't that bad. I mean my metabolism hasn't been this great in years!

I think all of us are starting to act like teens. Natasha said she'd text us. Text.

Anyways school is boring. Why should I have re-just-barely-pass grade 12 again?

I don't get why Jane makes me do the homework. I already did it once. Besides its not like it'll help me in life. Technically I'm already an adult with an internship.

Whatever.

I became friends with Annabeth and Percy. Percy is a riot. Annabeth is nice and really smart but she kindling nags Percy. A lot.

They remind me of Tony and Pepper…

Ever since Tony and I played that prank on that horrible cheerleader girl, she's been making our lives a living hell. Well not actually. I'm pretty sure we've all been through worse. That's besides the point.

It was Thursday afternoon, and a ' friend ' of Tony's was coming over. We stayed in Stark Tower most of the time. The top floor was tricked out so it was like an apartment. 'Cept you know, waaaay bigger.

" So how's the research coming along, Bruce? " Steve asked. Research to turn us back.

" Well, it's pretty hard considering we have absolutely no idea what happened in the first place... but Thor believes it some sort of ancient magic... " Bruce said taking off his glasses.

" So, we're doomed? " Tony asked.

" Not necessarily... "

" I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed " I said yawning.

The Next Day:

Peter Parker's POV~

I bounded down the stairs grabbing my bag. I was going to be late... again.

" Bye Aunt May! " I shouted running out the door.

I heard her shout something about breakfast but I was already out the door. The bus probably left five minutes ago, so my options?

Running.

I sprinted full speed. Not today. Today was the field trip to Oscorp. I promised Harry I wouldn't be late.

Why was I late? Well you know just saving the city from bad guys all night. Did I mention I'm Spiderman.

No time for back stories. I was all most there. Uh oh, a minute before the bell rings.

I made it just in time, hoping into the field trip bus. I saw Gwen and gave her a quick smile before sitting next to her.

" You were nearly late Peter " she said.

" Shouldn't you already be at Oscorp? " I asked.

" No, they said I could come with the school. Now don't change the subject, why were you late? " Gwen said giving me... the look...

" I... uh... overslept... " I mumbled. I glanced over and saw Liz Allen waving at me. Liz was a nice cheerleader.

She was sitting next to Mary Jane Watson. Mary Jane...

She was my neighbor since I was six. She didn't really notice me for a while, but we are friends now. Just friends.

The bus pulled into the drive way. Everyone came out out of the bus. I noticed Goode High already arrived.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I wiped around to see MJ.

" Hey, tiger " she smiled. I smiled back.

" Hi, MJ " I said trying not to look like a complete idiot.

Mary Jane glanced over my shoulder and her eyes widened. I looked behind me but only saw a bunch Goode High kids. I noticed she was staring at some girl with wavy red hair.

" I'll be right back Peter " she said headed over to the crowd.

" Uh, okay? "

Natasha POV~

Finally, the stinking bus got there. Everyone got out and stretched.

" Oscorp looks like a dump compared to Stark International " Tony said.

I rolled my eyes at him. I heard some people whispering about ' the rival school '. I glanced at the other school bus. Midtown High... Mary Jane's school.

Annabeth's POV~

We walked into Oscorp and had our hands stamped by a lady at the front. She didn't seemed to pleased that a bunch of teenagers were coming in here. There were about sixty students in total.

I noticed our chaperones seemed to have disappeared. Go figure.

" Attention. Attention everyone! " a blonde girl wearing a lab coat shouted. She looked about my age. Maybe a few years younger.

" Hello, I'm Gwen and I'll be your guide. There are a few rules. Do not touch anything unless you're allowed to. Do not wander around until its free time. Do not litter on the premises " Gwen said moitioning everyone to follow her.

She showed us an area where they kept ants. Something about observing them.

I was next to Jane and Darcy when a boy from Midtown came up.

" That's disgusting... " Darcy muttered.

I walked back to the group and stood next to Percy who looked bored.

" All right everybody " Gwen said leading us to what looked like the top of a pool. There was railing along the circular pool.

I looked inside to see water. I saw it swirling around. Percy smiled mischievously.

" Quit it " I hissed.

" Fine "

" This is the Hydro Electric Reducer . " Gwen explained. " Oscorp has found a safe way to remove electricity from water "

" Wow " I said. That was pretty amazing for mortals.

" Don't touch the circuit boards or throw anything into the water " Gwen said glaring at a few people.

Then all if the sudden the H. E. R. Rumbled and the water rippled with electricity.

Everyone looked over the edge.

" Alright this way! " Gwen said leading us away. I noticed Jane and a girl from Midtown were still behind.

Then a giant cart came out of no where. I saw it smash into Jane who was turned around. She went flying over the railing into the H. E. R... which was still electrocuted.

Thank the gods her foot caught in a chain. I ran over to see Jane dangling about and inch from the electric water.

" Ahhhhhh! " she screamed swaying back and forth. I glared with disgust as people just took pictures on their phones.

" Turn it off! " Steve shouted trying to help his friend.

I saw a boy from Midtown with brown hair run to the circuit board. He was clicking stuff and then the thing shut down.

I let out a sigh of relief.

Jane was still dangling though. Ember smiled and kicked the chain causing Jane to fall into the water.

She came up gasping for air.

I watched as Tony and Steve pulled her up. Jane looked embarrassed as people continued taking pictures of her.

" What the hell is wrong with you? " Natasha asked Ember.

" It was an accident ok. Maybe Jane should watch where she's going. " Ember sneered. Anger boiled up inside of me.

Natasha punched Ember right in the nose. There was even a sickening crack. Blood poured out of her nose as she cried.

Serves her right.

Everyone one walked back to the bus.

" That was so embarrassing " Jane said sitting down. She was literally dripping water. It looked like she just took a shower. With her clothing on.

" I don't think Ember will be messing with us anymore. " I said smiling at her white blouse that was now covered with blood.

" That's what she gets for being a bitch " Tony said.

" Don't cuss " Steve frowned. Tony and Steve just starting arguing about it.

They were an odd group. All six of them. But the again who am I to judge?

Ok. Next Chapter done. I think I made a mistake in the other chapter when I wrote where MJ goes. I meant Midtown. My bad. Review me your thoughts!


	4. Guess Who?

**Love the reviews. Keep it up:)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or Percy Jackson  
**  
Pepper's POV~ ( didn't see that coming:P )

I sighed sitting in my office. I was at Stark Tower answering phone calls towards Tony's disappearance.

Well, actually he was in the other room.

But his alibi was that he took a vacation on a remote island and couldn't be tracked.

Go figure.

" Pepper! It's an emergency! " yelled teenage Tony. I admit it. It was extremely weird seeing him as a teen.

" What? " I asked coming into the room.

" I need you to make me a sandwich " he said looking me in the eyes with sincerity.

" No. " I simply said.

" Fine. JARVIS! Make me a sandwich " he called out.

" Yes, sir. "

I glanced at Jane who now had a cast on her leg. Darcy told me all about the field trip. Poor Jane popped her ankle.

She was out for six weeks.

Everyone was sitting in the lounge area on the top floor. They all looked so weird as teens. It was awkward.

I exited the room to go back to my work.

" Pepper? " I heard a voice. I saw Natasha behind me.

" Yeah? " I asked confused.

" You remember Mary Jane, my sister right? " I nodded. " Is it fine if she comes to visit? " Natasha asked not meeting my eyes. I knew her sister was a touchy subject.

" Of course Natasha. You don't have to ask. You practically live here. " I smiled.

" Your right. I think transforming into a adolescent is making me act like one. " Natasha said, her eyebrows scrunched up.

" Odd "

" Yeah, thanks anyways Pepper! " she said leaving.

I sat down, hoping for a moment of silence. But of course the phone decided to ring and ruin that.

I hate my life.

Percy's POV

I admit it. The new kids were weird. Immensely. They all seemed like they shared some big inside secret.

I know what your thinking. Don't Annabeth and you do that. Yeah but on top if that they are just weird anyways.

Steve didn't know what an iPod was. He didn't know a lot about technology either. Yesterday he asked who Selena Gomez was!

He reminded me of Hazel and Nico a lot...

Tony seemed to be really rich. Every time he got detention— which was surprisingly more than me— he would just give a "small" donation and get out of it. By small I mean like $8000 each time.

Annabeth thought they were weird too.

" I know who they are! I just can't name it! " she sighed frustrated.

" That totally make sense " I said smirking. Annabeth punched my face. I miss having invincibility.

" Come on we need to go to school. " Wise Girl said dragging me away.

••••••••••••line•••••••••••••break••••••••••*••••• •••••••••••••••••

It was lunch now and we— Annabeth—decided to ask them a few questions. We—Annabeth—thought they would crack under the pressure. We—Me— weren't too sure about this.

" So where did you say you guys were from again " Annabeth asked casually.

" New York. " Clint said helping Jane, who had crutches now, sit down.

" I know, but what school did you go to? " Annabeth raised an eyebrow. I saw a flash of panick on their faces which was quickly masked.

" Midtown High " Natasha said looking straight at Annabeth. Something told me she wouldn't crack so easily.

" Why did you transfer here? " Annabeth pressed on.

" We all pulled a prank and got kicked out. " Tony said leaning back on his chair.

" Oh, well Percy and I don't have a ride today, so could you or your parents pick us up? We could just stay at your house for a little while? " Annabeth said narrowing her eyes.

I noticed they all looked at each other first.

" Sure, we could go to my house. " Tony smiled sweetly, but I could tell it was fake.

" Perfect " Annabeth smiled back.

-line break -

Clint's POV

School ended and I got a little worried. We definitely weren't going to Stark Tower. Tony just said he called in a favor. Whatever that meant...

The eight of us ( Steve, Tony, Darcy, Jane, Natasha, Annabeth, Percy,and I ) stood out side when a slick black limo pulled up.

I noticed the other students' jaws dropped when they saw who stepped out. I glanced at Annabeth and Percy who looked shocked too.

Well, if I were them I would be too.

" You two must be Percy and Annabeth. I'm — "

**Ending there. You'll never know who it was now! JK! I'll update later. Ya'll better review. Or I will be very sad considering I should be doing my math homework right about now... **

**Who ever guesses the right person first will get a shout out and I'll review one of your stories if you have any. **

**Guest reviews... I tolerate them, but you won't get any credit... Write your pen name then, please! **


	5. Can I tell you a secret?

Ahhh! So many reviews! I love everyone's ideas! I read some of then and was like shoot! I shudda done that!

But I already had this half done...

Whatever.

And the winner was...

only a half winner.

It was a guest. But they put two options but were the only one to get it right... so I guess they win.

It was Riley Person! Yeah! I'm not sure what your prize can be since I don't even know if you have and account...

Review what ya want! If you're reading this.

Percy Jackson's POV~

" You two must be Percy and Annabeth. I'm Mary Jane " the red-head said extending her hand out.

" Annabeth Chase " my girlfriend smiled shaking her hand. Who was she?

I saw everyone shaking their heads.  
I noticed she was wearing a hoodie that had MIDTOWN HIGH PANTHERS written in dark green across it with a black panther underneath.

A girl from our rival school just showed up in a fancy limo. Not exactly all-welcoming.

Most people probably thought she was here to show us up. You see Goode High as a pretty good athletic record but Midtown always beats us in everything. Except for swimming thanks to yours truly. This year we've become neck and neck for every competition.

You can see where the rivalry builds up.

We slid into the limo, which was pretty cool.

" So, how do you know them? " Annabeth said gesturing to the six.

" Oh! I'm Natasha's sister. Well, half-sister " said Mary Jane. I remembered Tony saying they use to go to Midtown.

" Hey? What was that big prank you guys pulled to get expelled? " I asked curiously.

" Oh... um...that " Darcy stuttered.

" We brought three dozen cows to the top floor. Cows can only walk up the stairs, not down. We also shut all the elevators down, so we had a bunch of cows on the top floor. " Tony smiled.

" Ok? " Annabeth asked.

We pulled up into a fancy house. I noticed Annabeth looking at the architecture already.

It was large and white, with a lot of windows. ( Go to my profile page for a picture )

So Annabeth basically loved it.

" Here is our kitchen, training room, bedrooms... " Tony trailed on.

" We got hotdogs to eat, if you guys want some? " Mary Jane offered.

We sat down and ate, while Annabeth continued her questions.

" So, where are your parents? "

" On a business trip " Tony said smoothly.

" What do they do? "

" They are archaeologists " he said taking a sip of his drink.

" Any other questions? " glared Natasha.

" Just one. When did the four of you " Annabeth pointed at Clint, Steve, Natasha, and Tony, " plan on telling us you were the Avengers? "

Steve's POV

I did not see that coming. She figured it out? How!?

The six of us were gaping at the two teenagers. Clint even spat his drink out.

" How did—" I started.

" I need to go to the bathroom " Mary Jane exscused herself.

" How did you find out " Natasha grilled the two.

" Uh... ask her, because I had no idea "  
Percy said putting his hands up. I think Annabeth must of kicked him because he howled in pain.

" I heard you and Tony in the halls. You called him Stark. That completely proved my point. I put the pieces togather. You guys don't really play the incognito part well " Annabeth smirked.

" Yeah! Well when did you plan on telling us you two were demigods! " Jane shouted.

It was their turn for the gasping.

Jane quickly covered her mouth, eyes wide.

" I wasn't supposed to say that! " she said.

Annabeth's POV~

This was not how I planned this to go. How in Hades did Jane find out!?

" Woah! Back up, Demi-whats!? " Clint asked. Or should I say Hawkeye.

I opened my mouth to tell them—no point in hiding it now they we both knew everyone's secret—but Jane beat me to it.

" Half human, half god. As in Greek gods. You see, Greek gods reside in New York currently. They live on this magical sixth hundredth floor in the Empire State Building. They still have offspring with mortals. They demigods go to this camp to train too. There are also Roman counterparts if these gods.  
Annabeth and Percy know all about that stuff " Jane said in one huge breath.

" Well, that's what Thor told me " she added.

" Couldn't have said it better myself " Percy said. I kicked his shins... again.

" Wait? Thor? " I asked.

" Oh yeah! Norse gods live on this other planet. Thor is the god of thunder " Jane smiled.

" Right... well you guys still have some explaining to do " I smiled.

" Like why in Tartarus are you guys teenagers " Percy added.

" It a long story " Tony said sheepishly.

" We have time "

" Kay, fine but I'm gonna need more food " Darcy said.

¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!LINE BREAK ?

We went to Stark Towers after dropping Mary Jane off. Everything had been explained, down to the last detail. I mean the exact time and number of steps.

Thank you, Jane.

" We really need to go. My mom is going to kill me " Percy said. We said our goodbyes and were off.

We would certainly be seeing the Avengers tomorrow.

I know, I know. It sucked. I didn't know how to show the secrets unfolding. Whatever the next chapter will be ten times better hopefully. Spoiler Alert: Leo Valdez will be in it. Hahahaha!

Special thanks to Avengerscrazygal! Love all your ideas! Sorry it want Pepper...

Thanks for all the reviews! You're my new favourite! JK! Love all my readers equally.

Ok, maybe I like the reviewers a little more...

Review!

8/23/13

okay, I deleted every part with Whitney Stand in it because I can't remember why I put it in there in the first place.


	6. Enter Valdez

**Keep up the review! They inspire me. Anyways my HTTYD and PJO crossover story is on hold. I'm sorry but I'll come back to soon.**

**I don't know if you know this but stories where you have to put in already written stuff like that takes a while.**

**I plan in getting a whole bunch of chapters done and posting them.**

**Back to this story,enter Valdez...soon enough. Before that a little cutesie action from one of my fav couples:**

****Mary Jane's POV~

I sighed stretching my legs out on the bleachers in the gym. I had a spare block currently. I glanced at Gwen who was putting a poster up.

VALENTINE'S DANCE! FRIDAY FEBRUARY 14th. GIRLS ASK THE GUYS.

Valentines Day was in three days!

My thoughts immediately went to Peter...

" MJ? " a voice said breaking me from my thoughts.

" Yeah? " I said seeing it was Gwen.

" You ok? Ya kinda zoned out there. " she said sliding onto the bleachers. It was just the two of us left.

" I'm fine. I was just thinking about—"

" Peter " she said smirking. I scowled blushing.

" No, I was going to say about tomorrow's Science test. " I lied.

" Suuuuure " Gwen rolled her eyes.

" So, who are you asking to the dance, Blondie? " I asked.

" Not going. " she shrugged.

" Why not!? " I frowned.

" A) I have better things to do and B) I'll never find a date. " she dead panned.

" Well, not if you're so pessimistic " I muttered.

" What about you, Red? When do plan on asking Peter? "

" What makes you think I'd ask Peter "

" I don't know. " she said getting up.  
" But, if you were...then I'd hurry. I heard Liz Allen was going to ask him out. " Gwen grabbed her purse.

" Why would Liz ask Peter out? " I mumbled.

" Because, when that foot ball hit her head while she was on top of the cheer pyramid, Peter caught her. " Gwen replied.

" Every girl loves a good hero. "

And with that the blonde girl left leaving me with a dull pain in my heart.

I hate love.

Peter's POV~

I was walking with MJ down the streets of New York.

" Come on! I have to show you something " she said grabbing my hand and dragging me away. My hand felt warm at her touch.

She stopped when we were in an alley.

We stared at each other for a while. It wasn't until then I realized how close we were. I took a step back.

" Peter, I know your secret... I know you're Spiderman " she sighed.

" W-what? Me? Spiderman? That's ridiculous " I stuttered.

" Enough with the charades! I know it's you. I won't tell anyone " she said her eyes welling up with tears.

She leaned in and kissed me. I kissed her back.

I came up for air.

" Mary Jane. I can't do this. I can't endanger you like this. " I breathed.

" Fool, you think you stop me. " she wrapped her arms around me sobbing.  
" Don't shut me out, Pete, I love you "

This time, I kissed her.

Piper's POV~

I could not believe what Annabeth just told me. The Avengers magically became teenagers? I looked up at he face to make sure she wasn't toying with me.

" You're not lying to me are you? " I asked raising an eyebrow.

" Piper! Why in Hades would I make all of that up? " Annabeth glared.

" I don't know! But why would you tell me? Don't you wanna keep that stuff, I don't know, a SECRET! " I asked shocked.

" The Avengers, who are teenager currently, wanted to meet more demigods. So Jason, Thalia, Nico, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and you are coming to Stark Tower. "

I sighed. There was no arguing with Annabeth.

Natasha's POV

Our ' guests ' were arriving any minute.  
Mary Jane sat on the couch smiling. She looked really happy since she came back from school.

What was up with that? I ignored it for now.

" They're coming! " Darcy shrieked and sat down on the couch trying to act natural.

" Hi, guys " Annabeth smiled. She wore jean capris and green hoodie.

" These are my friends " she said gesturing to seven teenagers standing there awkwardly and shocked.

" Uh? I'm Nico? " I skinny boy with black hair said.

" Frank "

" Hazel "

" Piper "

" Thalia "

" Jason " they all waved. And then him.

" And I'm the amazing LEO VALDEZ! " and elfish boy shouted.

After that he lot himself on fire. Like a lot.

**Heheheh. Ending it there. Ah, Leo. I know he was in for like, two sentences.  
But I hate doing intros again. I think I'll skip a bit to where everyone is just BFFs... JK. I'll explain a bit.**

**Review.**


	7. Everyone's Favourite: Spiderman

Haha! Next chapter. Lucky number seven. This one is going to be long!

Disclaimer: If I owned Marvel or Percy Jackson, why in Odin's name would I be on fanfiction?

Jane's POV:

Most people react when they see a flaming boy. Like maybe screaming, hiding, getting a fire extinguisher etc.

Some other people, get out their weapons...

People like the Avengers.

Here's how that all went down.

" Jarvis! Lock the doors. " commanded Tony with his suits arm ready and glowing.

Natasha had her gun ready and aimed, Clint his bow and arrows, Steve and his shield, and well the rest of us were pretty much hiding behind them.

Except for Thor, who just looked amused.

" Woah! We don't mean any harm! " the boy, Leo, said patting the fire out.

It didn't even seem to hurt him.

" Says, the kid who nearly burnt the building down " Tony scoffed. Leo just scowled at.

" Relax. We don't want to burn the building down, can we just sit down or something? " Piper said. I felt her words wash over me but then a snapped out of it.

" No " Natasha glared. Piper looked slicked that Natasha said that with anger.

" My apologies, daughter of Aphrodite, your Charmspeak does not work in the presence of a Norse " Thor chuckled.

The demigods all turned to him as if just noticing him.

" Norse? " Hazel asked clearly confused.

" Yes, child. I'm am the Mighty Thor " he boomed. And thunder boomed in the background.

" Oookay... " Thalia said clearly not impressed by Thor.

How odd...

So we reintroduced ourselves, putting our weapons away. For the most part.

MJ's POV~

Wow. Demigod camps? From what everyone said there were over hundreds of them.

The gods have been busy...

I was kinda confused about how female goddess gave birth, but I really did not want to ask.

We were in the kitchen area looking around. I glanced at Tony who looked quite annoyed as Leo, the flaming boy, hammered him with questions.

" So how exactly can that British dude head you from everywhere?

" Please stop. You're hurting me. " Tony said.

Then a shriek was heard from outside. Everyone ran to the windows. Then a flash of red and blue went by.

" Spiderman! " Darcy shouted. I noticed Annabeth noticeably shiver.

" The guy in spandex tights? " Percy asked.

" No " Darcy scowled. " The awesome guy with a ripped body " she sighed.

" Please, that's totally fake " Tony rolled his eyes.

" Whatever. He's still epic "

I laughed silently.

" What's going on down there? Shouldn't we do something? " Steve asked.

" Nah, Spidey's got this " Clint said.

" Besides, four if us can't just turn up as teenagers. " Bruce said.

A couple minutes later there was cheering and clapping. I ran to the window hoping to get a glimpse of Peter, I mean Spiderman. Wow this is confusing.

Darcy stating shouting and waving but he didn't see us. Well I guess I have to until school tomorrow to see him.

" I should get going, " I said picking my bag up.

" So early "

" Some of us have to go to school and can't just skip everything " I retorted.

The next day;

Peter's POV~

I sighed. Three minutes until the bell. Yet Mrs. Thomas, my socials teacher, kept talking about our assignment.

" You'll be working with a partner " cue talking " which I have already chosen for you " cue groaning.

" Gwen Stacy and Harry Osborne, " the list went on.

Thankfully I got MJ.

Finally the bell rang.

" So, tiger, my house? " Mary Jane nudged my arm.

" Of course " I smiled.

" Do you need directions or should I pick you up? " she teased.

" Nah, you'd think after sixteen years I'd know how to walk five meters. " I rolled my eyes.

" Oh, my mom is going to be home but she'll probably just stay in the kitchen " MJ waved her hand. Panic swelled up inside of me.

" Uh, actually lets go to my house, I think Aunt May made brownies " I said abruptly.

" Peter " she shot me... the look.

" You're mom is scary, ok! " I put my hands up.

" Pete, my mom loves you. She wishes you were her son instead of having me as a daughter "

" Liar " I mumbled.

" I'm serious! She said it herself " Mary Jane cried laughing a bit.

I rolled my eyes and we walked out the doors. " Fine, " I finally agreed. Mary Jane smiled and gave me a hug.

I should just agree with her more often.

Annabeth's POV~

Thank goodness it was Monday again, all that " Will you be my Valentine " jazz dealt with. Of course, Percy and I went on a date.

Surprisingly Friday wasn't even what everyone was talking about. It was about... Spiderman.

Don't get me wrong, I guess he's a hero and all but really, a spider?

Ugh.

" OMG! And then he swooped down and saved me! " her royal pain gushed. Really, couldn't he just have left Ember.

" Really! You are SOOO lucky girl! " one of her idiot followers gushed.

" Dis you see his awesome body? He looks so hot! " shrieked another.

"'Tots! OMG! Then he wanted to hook up with me! Of course I said no, I mean I have a high school life to keep up with " Ember continued.

I couldn't help but to roll my eyes. Please, who would want to date her?

" You looked pissed " Natasha said sitting down next to me. She wore black capris and a blue V-neck. I could see guys staring at her. It was kinda disgusting considering she is an adult and all really.

I just nodded my head at Ember who continued her Spiderman gossip.

" Ah " she smiled.

I propped my elbow up on my desk. We were in french class but Ms. Matthews wasn't here and they couldn't find a sub.

Tony came and sat down next to Natasha.

" Give me my money back! " he scowled. Natasha reluctantly gave him what looked like at least $200 dollars.

" Why do you even care? You're a billionaire " Natasha muttered.

" Don't you have art class? You shouldn't skip " I said smirking. The genius billionaire just shrugged.

" I probably shouldn't do a lot of stuff "

Finally the bell rang.

" Hurray, Math class " Natasha fake cheered.

- later on -

" I'm just saying if you're going to teach math do it right! " Tony said huffing.

" Yeah, but did you really have to mention the sideburns? " Jane asked.

" Well, if the lady doesn't want people talking about her sideburns, don't have them! "

I rolled my eyes at them. Wow, who knew the Avengers were this weird.

We were walking to this coffee place, downtown. It wasn't too far from school.

" Hey, what's up with the huge crowd? " Percy asked. We shoved our way to the front. I saw MJ there.

" What's wrong? " Natasha asked. Mary Jane just pointed up at some huge building. And there you could faintly make out a person dangling from the top of the building. I saw a crane going bezerk to the side.

" Oh my god! That's Gwen Stacy! " I heard someone shout.

Just then a red and blue blur whizzed overhead.

And the crowd broke out in cheers and clapping. Oh joy.

Then you could see the superhero dodge falling building parts, and just before the girl but the ground he caught her.

He brought her to the front of the crowd. People began snapping pictures but he was already gone.

MJ ran up and hugged her friend. I remembered her as the guide from the Oscorp field trip.

" Let's go now, I'm starving " Percy grumbled.

" Hey can we go to that pizza place? " Darcy asked. Then everyone broke out into an argument of where they wanted to go eat.

The crowd began to disperse and leave to.

" MJ, you wanna come along? " Natasha asked.

" Nah, I have a project I was supposed to do. " she said.

" Hey Tony? You're paying right? " Clint joked as we kept walking. I couldn't help to feel like someone was watching me. I looked up, but no one was there.

I'm just being paranoid, right?

Piper's POV~

Leo, Percy, Annabeth, and I were at Stark Tower. The Romans had to get back to San Francisco.

" Ok, so whatever did this to us is definitely magic, right? " Darcy asked.

" Yes, Lady Darcy. " Thor replied.

" And, we still don't know what it was " Tony added.

" Correct, Friend Stark " Thor said again.

" And, if we don't find a way to reverse it, we'll eventually begin dragging more " Natasha said.

" Yes, yes Lady Romanoff " Thor smiled pleased they understood this.

" Can, we freak out now? " Steve asked.

" Yeah, why would I want to be a teenager forever! " Clint cried.

" Hey! " I said. The rest of us glared at him too.

" No offense " he waved his hand.

" Well, it sure beats being old " Leo muttered.

And of course he got deadly glared from Tony, Jane, Natasha, Clint, Darcy, Pepper, and Bruce.

" I could be a bag of bones and still kick your ass " Natasha retorted.

I snickered along with everyone sans Leo.

" I'm still worrying about the swaying part, I mean it would get to a point where we don't exists anymore right? " Asteve asked.

" Probably " Leo shrugged.

" Leo " I said.

" Yeah "

" Shut up "

" We really need to figure this out, and fast. " Pepper said.

" Ok, enough talk about all this, I have to go update my blog " Darcy left.

I need to get different friends.

Leo's POV~

I admit it, Stark's place is pretty epic. And I guess it was awesome to meet the Tony Stark. Sure he doesn't like me but, hey, annoying people is my thing.

They decided to show us their training room. After going down several hallways–man the place is HUGE— we got there.

"Woah" was all we could muster.

There was a entire archery section with moving targets and holograms, dozens of rifle and hand gun targets and I saw a boxing area too. Then was a place I assume for Mr. I'm-so-awesome.

"Training room? More like training heaven " I said. There was literally everything of everything. Well for mortals.

" Pretty awesome huh? " Tony smirked. Why'd this guy have to put us under him. Bro, last time I checked you sexy half god.

" Yeah, buts there no lava wall " I said flatly. I heard Percy snicker.

" Why the hell would we lava wall? " Tony scoffed.

" Well, you'd probably die, I mean your not immune to fire or anything " I said. Annabeth and Piper shot me a glare. Sure I probably should've kept quiet by hey, YOLO.

I saw Tin Can step forward put Black Widow put her hand on his chest.

Everyone shifted awkwardly.

"So how does that thing work?" Percy asked. Way to go.

Darcy's POV~

Wooh, that Leo kid knows how to pack in the tension. Can you say AWKWARD!

After showing them the thingies, I got bored. Even more of a downer, Steve decided not to show off and train.

What? He looks hot working out. Even in a teenagers body.

I checked my twitter account and noticed pancakes_and_pickles post something new.

_Spidey is at it agian! _

I glanced at the links and clicked them.

_ Spiderman saves citizens on the sky train._

Ooh!

My phone made a duck sound indicating I got a text.

_Hey, where's Tasha? ~ MJW _

_Showing off 2 them half-gods. ~ Darcy _

_Why? What up MJ? ~ Darcy _

_Nothing. ~ MJW _

_Lies. ~ Darcy _

_Ok. OMW 2 Starks KK? ~ MJW _

_Okeeydokey:) ~ Darcy _

That was that. I sighed. My only entertainment was texting a sixteen year old girl. Well technically I'm one too but it's still sad.

"No! Don't hold the gun like that!" Natasha was showing Percy how to use one. I may not be the sharpest but even I know that's a bad idea.

"Natasha! Your sister called!" I shouted. She glanced up. "Ok well she texted but whatever. "

" I'll be right back " Natasha said. Of course I was the only one to noticed the twitching smiling playing on her lips.

She knew something. Something about Mary Jane.


	8. Stuck, due to Magic

**Yay new chapie?. That makes me happy...**

**Excuse my horrible rhyming skills. Sigh.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well I own my shoes and stuff...**

**Warning: I was watching Iron Man: Armoured Adventures.**

**Blame Netflix.**

Percy's POV~

Today was Fitness Day. Pretty much an entire day based on P.E.

I didn't really mind, trust me way better than French class, but the football team found the need to make everything a competition.

Naturally, me and Annabeth were pretty ok. Running from demigods kinda helps.

It would be a normal day, if teenage versions of the Avengers and their friends didn't attend.

Jane was still on her crutches and Tony was excused for a "heart condition" Well, I guess the glowing heart would give something away.

The rest of us stood in a line with out tacky P.E. strip.

" Hey, ginger don't suck my soul! " some jock yelled. Of course Natasha went into what I call assassin mode. Clint put his arm on her shoulder stopping her.

" For a ginger, she has a hot ass " some other guy shouted. Of course anger flooded through me but before I could do anything Steve said " Apologize to her " harsh and commanding. Even I wouldn't want to anger Captain America.

" What are you going to do about it model boy " the football player sneered.

" Nothing, " Natasha said and walked up him and grabbed his hand, flipping him with a flick of her wrist.

" Hey, what the hell do you think your doing? " Ember shouted.

" Beating up this ass-hole, duh! " Natasha said, mocking Embers squeaky voice.

" Get away from him losers! " another cheerleader said huffing.

" Just take you and your freako friends away " Ember glared at Annabeth. Arguing started back and forth.

And Natasha said a certain colorful choice of words. Things if I repeated my mom would make me wash my mouth out with the toilet cleanser.

" Hey, what's going on? " Paul came up. Yes, it's extremely weird that my step-dad is my teacher.

" Nothing, just having some fun " Ember smiled sweetly.

" Shut up " Annabeth grumbled.

" Just teasing each other " Darcy said.

" Of course... " Paul said.

" Darcy Lou- Lincoln. Darcy Lincoln " she said extending her arm.

" Well, Miss Lincoln... This behavior will not be accepted " Paul started his good student speech.

" Ahhh! " a shriek came from the bleachers. Everyone turned their heads to see Tony covering Janes mouth as she flailed her arms.

" Oh my gods " I said. I'll be honest that sight was quite entertaining as Jane repeatedly smacked Tony in the face.

Going up to them they settled down.

" Excuse me, what is going on here? " some other teacher asked.

" She had a seizure " Tony smiled. Something about that smile made me wonder what really happened.

" We need to get you to the nurse " Paul said.

" No you don't! " Jane said panicked.

" You just had a seizure, you may need to be hospitalized. " some math teacher said.

" Well, if the teaches, our current guardians, couldn't even see that it was a seizure how can I be sure my friend will be in proper care? " Tony asked with a look I'm pretty sure teachers indicate as trouble maker.

" Look here kid—" the P.E. coach started but Tony cut him off.

" Here, I'll do you the favour of taking her away. You may continue your oh-so important activities " Tony said helping Jane up.

So, Jane didn't have a seizure was all I came across with...

Clint's POV~

After getting to Stark Towers, we found Jane sitting on the couch.

"So have fun after you so called seizure?" I asked.

"Was definitely not a seizure," Natasha said.

"Oh, that. Uh, I got a text." I motioned her to continue. "We're going to be like this for a while" she finished.

"What!?" we all said in unison.

"Thor found the spell, it'll last a while. It depends on who did it" Jane said leaning back onto the sofa.

"Two questions, A) Thor can text? B) Who did do this to us?" I asked.

"Yeah, Thor can't text, Pepper did that, and still not sure about the other question" Tony said walking in with a cup of coffee.

"Now what do we do? Stay like teenagers forever?" Darcy whined.

"Well, Jane said it would ware off eventually" Steve said.

"Perfect" I grumbled.

We all went back to out separate rooms after that. Might as well get comfortable.

Third Person POV~

"Ok so the answer to the problem of the Avengers is— can you just go over this again for me?" Percy asked scratching his head.

Annabeth and him were IMing.

"Argh! Seaweed Brain, can you ever pay attention?" Annabeth asked impatiently.

"Umm..."

"Oh my gods, ok. So the Avengers were turned into youth by some sort of magic. Norse, Greek, or Roman? I don't know that yet. But I was thinking, if Roman and Norse gods exists, are there other gods? Anyways, I think it wasn't just a prank, I think it had some meaning to it. Like a lesson. I mean Thor wasn't turned into a teenager, and I'm pretty sure whoever did that didn't plan on him staying in his.. uh... Regular form" Annabeth said.

Percy looked at her thoughtfully before speaking.

"Technically, it's four Avengers and two friends." he said finally.

"Percy!"

"I'm just saying!" Percy said putting his hands up.

"I have to go now, night Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said.

"Night Wise Girl" Percy said waving the mist away.

**I hope that was long enough! Reviews make me update faster!**


	9. The Raspberry Wonder Smoothie

**More reviews would be appreciated. But every one counts.**

**Ok I know it was like mid-February but now it's May. So yeah been a while. I'm not sure if that's too long though.**

****Tony's POV~

Three months. Three damn months.

AND WE'RE STILL STUCK IN THESE DAMN BODIES!

Janes POV~

Tony sat on the couch arms crossed angrily. Darcy in the kitchen, Pepper in her laptop and Steve and I on the other couch.

"Who wants icecream?" Darcy asked bringing in a bucket.

"Not hungry Darce" Pepper said looking up from her laptop.

"It's, strawberry flavored" Darcy smiled.

"..."

"Pepper's allergic to strawberries Darcy" I sighed.

"Oh yeah, oops" she mumbled. "I'll just throw it out then..."

"Move, move,move,move!" Natasha said shoving Tony out of the way, who angrily shoved her back earning a punch in the gut.

"Somebody's angry" Pepper noted putting her laptop away.

"Aww, is poor Natasha upset?" Tony said with a baby voice. That earned him two more punches in the gut.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, just you know" Natasha said.

"What?" Darcy asked.

"Cramps in my stomach" Natasha mumbled.

I couldn't help to laugh at the realization on Steve's face.

"Eww, you're on your periods. You're literally bleeding right next to me!" Tony said disgusted.

Natasha took the liberty to punch him a few dozen times.

"I can't breathe!" He gasped.

"Good" Natasha smiled.

"So anything else new?" I asked breaking the silence, besides Tony nearly crying.

"I got a whole bunch of Disney movies to watch!" Darcy said.

I shot her a look, saying really?

"Since Steve missed out on them" Darcy muttered.

Tony got off the ground at sat down, a bit further away from Natasha this time.

"What time is it?" Steve asked yawning.

"10:17 PM sir" Jarvis said. Steve jumped a bit. I guess he still wasn't use to the artificial intelligence.

"I'm going to bed" Natasha yawned getting up.

"Don't forget to change your tampon" Tony chided.

Natasha glared at him and Tony jumped behind Pepper.

"Idiot"

The Next Day;)

Annabeth's POV

It was after school, and Piper, Leo, and Nico decided to come over. We walked to a near by café.

"Eww! Get these losers away from me!" Ember sneered walking away.

"Who's the Barbie?" Piper grumbled.

"That would be Ember" Percy sighed.

"Can I light her on fire? You guys say it was an accident" Leo said.

"Leo! We discussed this. No lighting people on fire. Not after October, remember?" Piper chided.

"Pipes! That was an accident." Leo complained.

"Don't. Call. Me. Pipes" Piper dead panned.

I hate to admit it but sometimes Piper was scary.

I saw Tony and Darcy walk in. I was about to wave to them but they oddly hid behind a trash can.

"What are they doing?" Percy asked.

"No idea" I said.

Tony took something out from his pocket and handed it to Darcy. Darcy then threw it. It landed perfectly into Ember's drink, who was to busy laughing with her ditzy friends.

Then, Tony and Darcy walked up to our table.

"Hey" Darcy smiled.

"What did you two just do?" I asked ignoring their friendly demeanors.

"Nothing" Tony smiled innocently. If I hadn't just seen him to something I would've believed him. And if Pepper hasn't told us about his 'act'.

I probably should've just believed him though. Would've saved us something trouble.

"Liar" Piper sang.

"Stalker" Tony sang back.

"So what exactly was that?" Percy asked.

"Just a little gift for our favourite snobby cheerleader" Darcy said.

Then Ember took a sip of her pink smoothie and BOOM!

Her drink splattered all over her in a thick, pink, gushing mess.

"Ahhh!" She shrieked while her friends snapped pictures.

"Oh my god, that was funnier than I thought it'd be!" Darcy laughed.

"Better than lighting her on fire!" Leo said as the pink mess yelled at the juice boy.

"Oh gods!" Piper said in between laughs.

Everyone silenced as Ember stormed over to us.

"I know you did this, I don't know how but I'll find out. There are security cameras!" She hissed at us.

"Good luck with that" Tony said. Ember walked away angrily. "Wait you have something on your face!"

Then Tony pulled out an ultra thin phone with a holographic screen. He began swiping and clicking things.

The manager came out to talk to Ember.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE ARE NO RECORDS OF THE PAST TWENTY MINUTES!" Ember yelled. I swear to the gods, Africa could hear her.

"Miss, they just seemed to be wiped out" the poor manager trembled.

Tony smirked a bit. Wow. Way to go Tony.

Ember huffed and sat in her seat. Leo went up to the cashier to get a drink.

"Well, that was entertaining. Now, no one tells Pepper" Darcy said.

"Fine"

Then another shriek came. Embers hair was on fire.

Leo came back to us looking sheepish.

"Leo..." I warned.

"Turns out, that the Raspberry Wonder Smoothie is flammable" he said smiling apologetically.

"I think it's time we go" Percy said.

"Yeah..." We all agreed getting up.

Secretly, I couldn't wait to see Ember tomorrow.

**Done! Well, this chapter. I've noticed my chapters getting smaller, ahh! Need inspiration!**

**Thanks to AvengersCrazyGal for the fire idea!**

**Review**!


	10. Romanoff, Stark, and Mendez

**Yay! Thanks for the reviews! Double Digits Chappie!**

**I have a few OCs in here. Now all my OC's are based off some character from something random, so yeah I don't own all those combined fandoms either.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Marvel nor PJO.**

Pepper's POV~

I was on the phone with the board explaining for the hundredth time why Tony wasn't here, even though I am the CEO.

I finally lost it and hung up. Argh! They are so aggravating.

I sat down in the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and—surprise, surprise– it was empty sans some beer.

I decided it'd be best if I got rid of that.

"Pepppppppppppper!" Tony shouted making his way into the kitchen.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" I mimicked him.

"Not funny, Pep. Anyways I was really bored" Tony said sitting next to me.

It was odd considering we were now roughly the same height instead of Tony being taller.

"Nice to know you come to me when you're bored" I said.

"That's not what I meant!" Tony said.

"Hey, I'm going to order some food since the fridge is empty" I said ignoring him.

"Ok, but no sushi" Tony said.

"Tony, a week ago you said you loved sushi" I replied raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that was before I was poisoned" Tony said sighing dramatically.

"You were not poisoned, you just poured a liter of soy sauce on it"

"You're, a cruel woman, Virginia" he smirked playing the Virginia.

"You're a sore loser, Anthony" I smirked back.

"Stop, being so mean to me, Potts. I'm still you're boss." Tony pouted.

"Technically, I'm your current legal guardian. Meaning, you do what I say" I rolled my eyes.

"Evil!" he shouted before leaving.

"What's his problem?" Jane asked walking in with Natasha.

"Stark has many, it'd take weeks to go through them all" Natasha snorted.

"I heard that!" A voice called from the living room.

"Eavesdropper!" Natasha yelled.

I sighed. What was I going to do?

Percy's POV~

For once, I was excited to go to school. Well, to see Ember actually.

I can't believe I just said those two things.

I didn't have any classes with until after lunch, so it was agitating.

Finally the bell rang.

"Ugh, I'm so hungry" Darcy whined.

"Maybe because our breakfast was leftover pizza" Steve said.

"It was good pizza" Tony said.

"So, you're rich enough to order gourmet pizza, but not able to buy us breakfast?" Natasha retorted.

"Uh, Pepper is in charge of feeding us now" Tony said informatively.

"I thought she was in charge of feeding you before too" Clint smiled.

"Very funny, you all can starve more than. Since you rely on me to pay!"

"Stop being an ass-hole" Natasha said.

"Stop being a bitch" Tony said.

"Do you ever stop cursing?" Steve asked.

"Somebody needs to wash their mouth out" Jane teased.

Then the cafeteria erupted with laughter. My guess? Ember.

"Stop it! I will destroy you all!" She shriek covering her face embarrassed.

Her blonde hair was cropped short along her jaw line in choppy chunks. There were visible burn marks and it was frizzy.

Her face though... Burned bright pink in her forehead, nothing serious though. And her perfect cream skin now pale an blotchy. Each blemish was visible.

Her lipstick smeared horribly an her mascara ran down along with tears.

I would have felt bad if she wasn't so cruel to everyone.

"Don't you guys feel a little guilty?" Steve asked frowning.

"Nope. Now that I think about it, I don't feel bad about anything for the most part" Tony said nonchalantly.

"We noticed" Steve, Clint, and Natasha said.

"Besides, it wasn't _my_ fault she got burned. It was Percy and Annie's annoying elf friend's" Tony said ignoring them.

"Don't call me Annie, _ever_ again" Annabeth glared. He rolled his eyes but didn't push any further.

"I guess so, but still" Jane mumbled.

"Relax, Jane. She deserved it" Clint said waving his hand.

"Hey guys." Chelsea came bounding to us with some brunette with blue eyes.

"Hi..." Tony said probably trying to remember her name.

"Hello, Chelsea" Steve smiled. Leave it him to be friendly.

"Did you guys hear, Ember's transferring school tomorrow!" She clapped excitedly.

"Yes!" Darcy grinned.

"Darcy!" Jane scolded.

"Hooray?" I asked.

"Yeah, but now we need a new cheer captain for the football Pep Rally tomorrow." Chelsea sighed.

"Yeah! Us against Midtown Panthers. Go Goode!" the brunette cheered.

"Yay, I'm totally excited to see idiots run around a field" Tony said sarcastically.

"You are?" Chelsea asked confused.

"Never mind, when is it?" Annabeth asked.

"All day! Everyone gets to attend, so show your Goode Grizzly spirit!" The brunette cheered again.

They walked away cheering.

"Sweet, missing a day of school to sit on bleachers all day." Clint sighed.

"Can you give me some money now Tony?" Darcy asked.

Everyone rolled their eyes at her.

Natasha's POV~

I sighed sitting in my bedroom. Well, actually it was an entire suite.

School ended and I didn't bother to start on my English assignment. It was one of those cheesy, cliche assignments. Tell the class about your family. We'd stand up in front of the class and explain. Thanks a lot Mr. Blofis.

I did not want to do this, and I'm positive Steve, Clint, Bruce, and Tony don't either.

We'd probably all make up our 'perfection family'. Everyone would think we had it great. Not knowing all the suffering, not knowing who we really were.

I thought about Annabeth and Percy, they didn't have their mom/dad to talk about.

I thought about my real blood family.

My dad, well, I didn't know him much. He was a spy for S.H.E.I.L.D. like my mom was a while ago. He was Russian also like my mother.

He died in battle.

My mom. Where to begin? She is Russian. She has red hair and green eyes like me. When I was younger I was told I got my beauty from her.

But I knew I wasn't nearly as gorgeous as her.

Mary Jane, my sister. Her dad was an ass-hole and alcoholic. Thankfully he died. Now MJ, was an near exact replica of my mother, Madeline.

I guess we look alike. But all I could see were the differences.

I had darker red hair while MJ had bright, fiery locks. Her eyes were emerald green and full of spunk, mine darker green with a cold stare. I had pale flawless skin, she had a perfect cream tan with a few freckles.

My mother spent her entire life protecting Mary Jane from the harsh world I grew up in. I remember my mom telling me that after what happened to me, no other child should have to go through that.

The red room.

I was broken out my thoughts when there was a knock.

"Nat? Foods ready." Clint said.

"What's to eat?" I asked.

"Steve made pasta" event gouge I couldn't see him, I felt the grin in his face.

Surprisingly, Steve was an amazing cook. Too bad there was hardly any food in the pantry ever. We had to savor the moments we had homemade.

"Coming!" I yelled jumping up. I heard Clint chuckle.

Hey, what wouldn't a person do to eat Cap's food?

Steve's POV~

"Steve this tastes great!" Pepper smiled.

"Thank you Ma—Pepper" I caught myself. Hey it wasn't easy getting use to this.

"Wow, you should cook more often" Jane said taking another bite. I blushed a little and thanked her.

"Cap is man of many, many talents" Natasha smiling at me.

We ate in silence for thirty seconds when Pepper's phone beeped.

"Hello?...hmm, no answer. That's weird" Pepper said he eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Who was it?" Tony asked.

"Um... a W. Sanderson. Never heard of them" Pepper frowned.

"Prank call?" Clint asked.

"Most likely" Bruce said.

"Sir, incoming call from Director Fury" Tony's robot butler said.

"Tell him we're all busy" Tony replied.

"I can hear you Stark!" A voice yelled.

"Jarvis!" Tony whined.

"Listen Stark, I need you to house a guest for a while. They are very important" Fury commanded.

"Why, S.H.E.I.L.D. too cheap to pay for the gas?" Tony retorted.

"No, in fact they requested to stay at Stark Towers" Fury said. You could practically feel his smirk.

"Who the hell is this!" Tony asked infuriated.

"Nice to see you too Stark" a female voice called out. She had a Spanish accent.

We turned around to see a women with midnight black hair and large brown eyes staring at us.

She wore a designer black blazer and office skirt. She looked young yet clever.

"Roxanne Mendez" she smiled.

Natasha gaped along with Tony.

"Mendez?" Natasha asked the same time Tony said; "I know you"

"Romanoff, " Roxanne greeted professionally.

"This seems to be awkward." Darcy said.

**Cutting it there. Yep, short but hopefully, informative. I wanted to give Natasha some more background towards her relation with her mom and MJ.**

**MUST READ AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Roxanne... An OC, but she'll play her part.**

**More explanations later!**

**Can anyone guess who I based Roxanne off? Maybe too early to tell. But the Spanish part and the first name are the key things.**

**Another hint: her original character has nothing to do with Marvel or PJO.**

**Anyone able to guess gets a prize!**

**An OC of their choice or a one-three shot be posted. Their choice!**

**Since its a bit early the contest will continue next chapter, unless someone gets it of course!**


	11. Pepper Potts is a Potterhead

**Whoo! Another chapter:) reviews are appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

**Roxanne Contest: more info in this chapter!**

**Hints- she is from a movie, and you need t guess the character and movie to win. Good Luck!**

Third person POV~

Tony stared at the Spanish women with see.

A memory flooded over him.

_"Tony!" Maria Stark yelled._

_"Mommy! Mommy!" A four year old boy shouted._

_"Tony? What happened?" She asked crouching down to see a blood stain on his knee._

_"Oh, I fell, but I'm ok!" The boy smiled cheerfully._

_"Wasn't your dad supposed to be watching you?" Maria asked frowning._

_"Daddy's busy..." The small boy said looking down._

_"Hmmm... Well I have a special guest for you to meet" Maria smiled at her adorable son._

_"Who?" Tony asked confused._

_A tall, pretty lady came out. She smiled at him and looked right into his eyes._

_"Who are you?" Tony asked peeking out from behind his mothers legs._

_"I'm Roxanne. I'm a friend of your mother. Would you like some candy?" She asked. Tony nodded his head shyly._

_Roxanne came everyday. She played games and was really nice to Tony._

_But one day she stopped coming. Mommy was worried. But Roxanne never came back._

Present time:

Tony stared at the smiling women.

"You—but—you look exactly the same?" Tony asked confused.

"I thought you quit the SHELID business? What are you doing here?" Natasha asked stiffly.

"Fury called me in for a favor. I couldn't decline" Roxanne smiled at Natasha.

"Would somebody explain whats going on?" Darcy asked.

"Well, up until a few months ago, I was one of the only bridges between the magically world and the supernatural world. Now, well there are a few more than needed" Roxanne explained.

(AN/ she explains it to the demigods and I didn't want to write it out twice, so explanation will be there!)

The Pep Rally-

Annabeth POV~

We sat on the bleachers wearing our school colours, red and white. Some more than others...

But surprisingly it was kinda warm out.  
Goode had a huge football field, so our entire school fit along with half of Midtown.

I easily spotted Mary Jane in the bleachers. Her bright red hair was a give away. She sat next to a blonde girl who I later realized to be Gwen Stacey.

"How awesome is this? We skip school and get to tell as much as we want!" Darcy smiled.

"Oh because you don't shout enough at the tower" Clint scoffed. I frowned, he called it 'the tower' not home.

I guess he didn't consider it home yet.

"I want to sleep!" Tony whined."I'm sooooooo tired"

"Well, if you went to sleep before 4 in the morning, maybe you wouldn't be!" Steve said pointedly.

"I hate this. Before I could sleep all afternoon, but no! I have to go to school and not blow my cover" Tony complained more.

"Hey, shut up Sleeping Beauty" Natasha shouted.

"You first, Red Riding Hood" Tony smirked.

I interrupted them before their childish argument could continue.

"The games starting in twenty minutes, anybody want a snack?" I asked warily.

"No" they said unanimously. They did that a lot.

Percy's POV~

I couldn't help but to laugh as Tony and Natasha continued to bicker. It was more entertaining than playing Capture the Flag.

I mean, honestly, two of Earths Mightiest heroes acting like six year old is quite hilarious.

"Would you to shut up!" Clint huffed in annoyance. He got glared from both of the arguers.

I saw the cheerleader perform tricks and flips on the turf field below.

*later*

"Go Goode!" Shouted ensued.

It was a tie game. A minute left of the second half.

But then chaos came fast.

There was a gun shot and everyone began screaming and running in all directions. Three more gunshots. It thought it was fake until a saw a bullets hole in the bleachers.

"We need to go now!" I said ushering everyone to the exit. I saw men with rifles down below.

In the crowds of screaming people I saw a kid from Midtown running towards the men. He looked about sixteen with choppy brown hair. What he was doing? I don't know.

"Natasha!" I heard Mary Jane yell.

"MJ!" Natasha waved.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We have no idea" Steve said exasperated.

I glanced back.

"There are still people in there!" Annabeth cried.

"We can't just go barge in there though!" Darcy pointed out. She was right, there were dozens of dudes with guns. We'd be shot in a second.

"Guys look!" I said pointing upwards.

The crowd broke out into cheers as Spiderman swung overhead. I glanced at Mary Jane who looked like she was about to laugh or cry.

The crowd cleared as everyone left running. The police finally arrived.

"You kids get out of the way!" One man said. Steve, Tony, Natasha, and Clint looked like they were about to burst with laughter.

Then a woman in black marched up to the officers.

"Excuse me, officer, I have a job to do" she spoke with a Spanish accent.

"Lady, hey—" the officer cried but it was too late. She hoped over the fence with ease.

I glanced at the six, who were smirking a little.

Peter's POV~

I swung into the field to see at least four dozen men pointing their guns at me. I dodged their bullets with ease.

Ok, so it was kinda tricky dodging like a hundred bullets, but hey I didn't get hit once.

I shot my webs taking them out once they ran out of bullets.

But I was awfully out numbered.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do than nearly kill teenagers?" I asked knocking another guy out.

"Hey Web-Head! Take this!" I guy shouted running at me with a knife. I shot a web at his face and yanked the knife away.

"Web-Head? Wow, never heard that one know if your going to insult someone at least be original." I said sarcastically. Oh the pleasures of having a mask.

"Need some help?" A female voice called out. I spun around to see a lady with long, black hair pulled back. She was clad in a black catsuit and had some sort of gun in her hand.

She raised her gun, and just as I thought she was about to shoot me, she hit the guys behind me.

I decided to trust her... For now.

After a while all the men with guns were knocked out. But still didn't understand why they were here. I mean high schoolers, what would they want?

I quickly hid and changed and headed out to the crowd unnoticed. For the most part.

"Parker! Where were you? I've been looking everywhere!" Gwen shouted at me.

"I-I was looking for you, must've gotten lost in the crowd" I stuttered. Thank god there was still a huge crowd. Gwen glared at me before spinning around and marching off.

I decided to follow her, so she wouldn't continue to glare at me.

Percy's POV~

We were back at the Avengers Tower. The whole guns and me. Incident was over, thankfully. And that Spanish lady— who's name I later found out is Roxanne— came over.

"So, what exactly are you?" I asked. Annabeth elbowed me in the ribs.

"People usually ask who not what." Roxanne replied raising a thin eyebrow.

I noticed she changed into a dress that read designer. Her long, black hair was pulled back into braid.

"Well, who are you?" Annabeth asked impatiently.

"Anxious much?" Tony snickered.

"Relax, daughter of Athena, I'm not a threat. To you anyways" Roxanne smiled.

"How—you—what?" I burst.

"I'm a demigod too." Roxanne smiled.

"You are? What's your parentage?" Annabeth asked.

"Aphrodite. I'm also an ex-SHIELD agent" Roxanne smiled.

"So that's how you know Natasha" I realized.

"Yes, son of Poseidon. We met in at a fashion show in Milan, Italy. But I was also cursed." Roxanne said sadly.

"What happened?" I asked. Annabeth elbowed me again.

Roxanne's eye got misty and she looked away. She got up and walked out.

"My apologies, godlings. Lady Roxanne was cursed many years ago. Her wedding day was a disaster. Her fiancé left her. Of course, Roxanne blamed Hera. In return Hera made her well, stuck. Lady Roxanne can never change, never grow. She will never be grown up. She is stuck to watch everyone around grow old as she is still the same forever" Thor sighed.

"Well, that's depressing" I mumbled.

"She was also a SHIELD agent up until a few years ago. Now she designs clothing for us and other companies." Natasha added.

"So she's a designer?" I asked confused. Well, it did fit I guess.

"Wait, how old us she?" I asked. She couldn't be over twenty five.

"Around four hundred years" Thor beamed. If I had a drink I would have spat it out.

"Four hundred?" I spluttered.

"You seemed surprised. Your parents are far older than that" Thor pointed out.

"Say, how old are you, Point Break?" Tony asked.

"Doesn't matter right now, the shooting is more important" Steve cut in.

"Cap's right, we need to find out what's going on"

"Stark, satellite images pronto" Natasha said.

"Somebody of find Banner," Steve said.

I watched as they all presumed their positions.

The first time in the last three months, I realized how their lives usually worked.

-even later-

Pepper's POV~

I sighed and leaned my head back. So much paperwork. So little time.

I heard a knock on my door and I bolted straight up.

"Pepper?" Natasha's voice asked.

"Come in Natasha" I said shoving all the papers away.

"You busy?" I shook my head.

"What's wrong, you seem upset?" I asked.

Natasha looked down.

"The shooting" she replied flatly.

"Why? Did anyone get hurt?" I asked worried.

"No, just today everyone was acting like well heroes again. I mean after all this time, no missions, no meetings. And then, we start addressing each by our Avenger team names. I mean in the past three months, not once did anyone call me Widow.  
It felt weird. Like, becoming a teenager was a re-do but not at the same time." She sighed letting it all out.

"So you want to change past?" I asked quietly.

"Sometimes I do, but then I'd lose all this" she waved around. "It was nice to have people care for once" she said.

"But, I still had no childhood. I didn't know anything about my own sister, my mother hasn't seen me in years, and I never knew my parents at all" she cried.

I thought she was about to break down crying, but all she did was look up at me with hallow eyes. Eyes filled with pain and sorrow.

"You know what, that's life. Don't let it bring you down. I mean, Harry Potter never knew his parents and he lived a pretty awesome life. Filled with both pain and love." I smiled sincerely.

"Thanks Pepper, you really give the best advice" Natasha said getting up. When she got to the door she turned around.

"Really, Harry Potter. I'd never think Pepper Potts would be a Potterhead" she mused.

"What do think Tony got me for Christmas?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Box set?" She asked amused.

"Signed by J.K. Rowling, the movies, and all the extras. He even made me a Pottermore account" I laughed.

"Well, good day Miss Potts" Natasha said with a British accent.

"Good day, Miss Romanoff" I said with a British accent grinning back at her.

**Ahh, I had to add the Harry Potter part. But hey! It fit.**

**So I got review saying they didn't want me to focus on the OC Roxanne, and I agree. I usually hate all OCs. That's why I always base then off other people. So it's technically a bunch if stuff mixed together.**

**They usually aren't even the main focus, like Ember. She was in a few scenes and had her part. Probably won't see much of her again.**

**I based her off of Bonnie Rockwaller from Kim Possible. Except more cruel.**

**Anyways key things for you competitors for the Roxanne competish-**

**Spanish  
Pretty  
Designer  
From a movie  
Milan, Italy**

**And there is another hint when Thor is speaking. If I tell you it gives the title away. Look closely!**

**I hope somebody gets it! Oh ad when you type your answer tell me your prize that you want in case you win!**

**Sincerely JJ.**


	12. Who Am I?

**Hehehehehe! New chapter:) Excited¡!**

**Competition Deets the bottom. Read the chapter first. Please;)**

**Disclaimer: Bro, it's FANFICTION**

Piper's POV~

Surprise! We're at Stark Towers. Apparently Dr. Banner found some info, that somehow regards us.

Hooray:)

The first thing anybody said once we got there was;

"Hey, you're the kid who lit on fire!"

"Tony!" His PA,Pepper, scolded.

"Dude, it's true" Clint said plopping down on the couch.

Bruce finally got here, as if Leo trying to start a conversation with the AI system wasn't keeping us busy.

"So Brucie, what's up?" Tony asked stretching his legs out and preventing Natasha to sit.

Natasha in return punched him and sat on top.

"Get off of me woman!" Tony screeched bit couldn't get the assassin off.

"Shut up, continue Bruce" Natasha smiled.

"You weigh so much though!" Another complaint came.

"Kiss my ass, Stark" Natasha retorted.

"Already am, Widow" Tony snipped.

"If you two are done your child play, I think whoever did this, didn't plan on it happening this way" Bruce said.

"What do mean?" I asked.

"Well, they still have their memories and attributes that happened after their teenage years. Like Steve is still a Super Soldier and Tony still had his arc reactor" Bruce said gesturing to them.

"Meaning..." Percy asked.

"The person who did this—"

"Sucks at magic" Darcy finished.

"So not Loki?" Steve sighed.

"Afraid not," Bruce smiled sympathetically.

"Woah, who's Loki?" Leo asked.

The Avengers and company looked up in shock, gaping.

"What? Who is Loki?" I asked.

"The news? Did you not see the news ever?" Jane asked.

"Dude, fighting war last year" Percy sighed.

"Wars?—never mind. Loki, aka Reindeer Boy, is Point Breaks adopted brother who went klepto and tried destroying man-kind. But thankfully the world best, and most handsome, hero saved everyone" Tony said, now no longer under Natasha.

"With the help of the rest of us" Steve finished glaring.

"Details" Tony waved.

"Okay, so who was it?" Annabeth asked.

"That, I still don't know. It's kinda Thor's forte" Bruce said.

"Again, what do the four of us have to do with that?" Leo asked.

"I believe, by the looks of it, this was in fact godly magic. Greek to be exact" Thor said.

Everyone let that sink in for a minute, then the Avengers stood up, blocking the exit.

"How do we know you guys didn't know this all along? You are Greeks" Clint glared.

"Why would we do that!?" Percy asked angrily.

"To take us down. Greeks and Norse have a grudge, you know" Natasha scowled.

"Well, you're all crazy because we had nothing to do with this!" I yelled angrily.

They all looked at each other, silently discussing something. They then sat down frowning.

"Thanks for the apology" Percy muttered.

"So, why would s god want to do this to us?" Jane asked.

"No clue" Bruce frowned.

"That sucks" Darcy sighed.

"Yeah" everyone said.

There was a long silence.

"So anyone up for some icecream?" Percy asked.

Anon POV~

My plan was working. Slowly but affectively. Soon, it would all fall into place!

Third Person POV~

Saturday was busy. The demigods came over to help explains how their magic worked, and everyone else were just all over the place.

In the kitchen Natasha and Darcy brought snacks for everyone.

"Hey, Darcy, do not give anyone that coke can on the left" Natasha said carrying a tray of snacks.

"Why not?" Darcy asked confused.

"Because Tony was bored and shook for half an hour saying it would be hilarious when someone opened it." Natasha grumbled leaving.

"Gotcha. Wait your left or mine?" Darcy asked. Too late.

"Hey, who wants a coke?" Darcy asked.

"I'll take one" Piper said.

Darcy backed away and squinted. Piper opened the can and...nothing. Darcy sighed with relief and put down the other can.

"So what's up?" Darcy asked sitting down her feet propped up on the table.

"Nothing, except for the fact we're adolescents" Tony said dryly.

"Shut up"

Percy walked in with Annabeth smiling.

"Sweet,coke" Percy said grabbing it. Darcy's eyes widened.

"No!" Too late again.

The carbonated drink splashed Percy in the face.

"Hey, that was not as funny as I thought" Tony frowned. "But still entertaining"

Pepper walked in with her Stark Tablet and stopped in front of Percy.

"You're supposed to drink it, not dump it on your face" she said amused.

Percy just sighed.

"I'll get a towel" Pepper said leaving.

"Seriously, Percy, you'd think you could open a coke can" Leo shook his head.

"Oh shut up Valdez"

Pepper came back with a towel for Percy, who already was getting sticky.

"Sorry 'bout the floor" he mumbled. That stain looked like it wouldn't come out.

"It's alright" Pepper gave him a smile."It was Tony's fault anyways"

"Pepper! Technically it was Darcy's fault for bringing it" Tony said with defiance.

"Uh, no. It was Natasha's fault for both specifying who's left" Darcy glared.

"Percy's fault for opening it" Natasha scowled. And of course the four of them got into an argument.

"Oh for god sake! Stop arguing!" Steve said. They stopped abruptly. It wasn't often someone defied Captain America.

"Come on, that was the most fun I've had all day!" Tony whined.

Except for Mr. Stark.

"That's kinda sad" Piper said.

"Well, Pepper said I can't fly around in my suit" the billionaire pouted.

"Aww... Poor Tony" Clint mocked.

"Shut up, Katniss"

"Miniature Man of Iron, who is this Katniss you speak of?" Thor asked confused.

"Never mind"

"Oh, I'm so bored" Darcy said.

"Kay, lets play a game" Jane suggested.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Natasha smiled.

"NO!" Clint, Steve, Bruce, Tony, and Thor yelled bolting up.

"You guys are no fun" Natasha grumbled.

"I'm bit even going to ask" Annabeth said.

"What about...you got any board games?" Piper asked.

"I'm a billionaire with a high-tech suit of armor. Why would I have board games?" Tony asked annoyed.

"Why would you play Truth or Dare?" Percy asked.

"Don't ask" the Avengers sighed.

"What do we do then?" Clint asked.

Everyone thought for a moment.

"Oh who are we kidding, we never going to agree on anything" Jane said.

"That's true" Leo said.

"Hey there's a toy store a few blocks away. Maybe we can get a game" Annabeth said.

"Or we could play hide and seek?" Darcy said.

"No! I refuse to relive that!" Tony shouted.

"Stark, it was your fault that—" Bruce started.

"Shhhh! There are children present!" Clint stage whispered.

"The children can hear you" Leo said.

"What happened?" Piper asked amused.

"I believe that information is rated 18+" Natasha said calmly.

"Come on! Now I really want to know" Leo grinned.

"Nope, sworn to secrecy" Tony said firmly, glaring at his teammates.

"So what do we do now?" Jane asked.

"Jarvis, find us something to do" Tony commanded.

"Yes sir, would you like me to intake the preferences of your guests as well?" Jarvis asked.

"Don't care Jarvis, just do it" Tony replied snippily .

"Of course sir" Jarvis replied.

"That's still freaky" Piper said looking up at the ceiling.

"You get use to it" Clint said.

A few seconds later Jarvis had his answer.

"Sir, there is a suggestion that requires to preset equipment other than sticky notes and a writing instrument" the British voice said.

"What is it Jarvis?" Tony asked.

"It is a child game dubbed as 'Who am I'. The rules are; each person writes the name of a fictional, celebrity, or historical character on the sticky note not showing any other player. Then stick the note on another person's forehead, making sure they don't see it. Afterwards everyone asks yes or no question trying to figure out who they are. The point if the game is to be the first to guess their character" Jarvis explained.

"Sounds simple enough" Percy said. So they found some sticky notes and a pen, also deciding Thor should watch silently, and got started.

"Wait, we should do just Disney characters!" Darcy said.

The twelve of then all had notes on their foreheads. Everyone couldn't help but to laugh at how ridiculous they all looked.

Who was everyone?

Annabeth: Rapunzel  
Piper: Megara  
Leo: Mufasa  
Percy: Flounder  
Jane: Aladdin  
Pepper: Ariel  
Natasha: Alice in Wonderland  
Clint: Snow White  
Steve: Cinderella  
Darcy: Tinkerbell  
Bruce: Stitch  
Tony: Peter Pan

They went in a circle starting with Annabeth.

"Am I a girl?"

"Yes"

They all started off like so. About twenty minutes later:

" Do I have blue eyes?" Pepper asked.

"Yes"

"Am I Ariel?" Pepper asked.

"Yes! How'd you get it so fast?" Tony asked. Pepper smiled and took off her sticky note and watched everyone else play. Later; Piper, Leo, Steve, Tony, Bruce, Natasha, Jane, Annabeth, and Clint got theirs.

Darcy and Percy left.

"Am I the sidekick" Darcy asked tired.

"Yes"

"Do I fight crime" she asked again.

"No, not really"

"Oh this is boring! Just give up!" Piper sighed.

"Jarvis, order us some pizza!" Tony demanded.

"From where sir?"

"Penny's Pizza will do" Tony said.

"Sir, you are banned from ordering from there, remember?" Jarvis said,

"Oh, yeah... Fine any other pizza shop will do I guess. All types of pizza they have." Tony said.

"Yes sir"

Of course, they later got three dozen boxes of pizza. The Avengers didn't mind though, more food for later.

"This is good pizza." Clint said.

"You do realize you're practically eating fat and grease" Annabeth said.

"That's my favourite" Clint smiled.

"Well, when you do intense training for six hours a day, you could use the extra fat" Natasha said.

"Are you kidding, I'm going to have to train for six hours just to burn half if this off!" Jane laughed.

"It's times like this we all wish we were Steve" Clint laughed along, causing Steve to blush. And put his ninth pizza slice down.

**Stopping it there!**

**Contest results: two people got it, but one was a guest and so when I went to go see who sent it first, theirs disappeared even though I moderated it.**

**So: Ixaah11 is the winner! Claim your prize! **

**AVENGERSCRAZYGAL! Thou must get an account as I love you and yor reviews! PLEASE! **

**More Contest to come! Hope you like the chapter! **

**review, fav, and subscribe! **


	13. Marx at Starbucks

**Another chapter! Reviews are like chocolate. Tasty and Satisfying.**

**So give me some:)**

**Disclaimer- what do you think?**

Third Person POV~

"Did you hear, Ember transferred out of the state!" Chelsea Walters whispered to her friend Mikayla Trikket.

"I heard she transferred out of the country!" Mikayla whispered.

"Miss Walters and Miss Trikket, would you like to share your gossip with the rest of class?" Mr. Blofis asked.

The girls blushed and shook their heads.

"On with the lesson," he continued. But a shriek was heard from the hallways.

"Stay here" Paul said exiting. He went to the hallways to find a man dressed in black with a gun pointed at Darcy. Natasha and Steve stood there too.

Paul was about to call the police when Natasha lunged forward grabbing the man's wrist. She twisted it and a awful snap was heard. The man yelled in pain and dropped the gun.

Four other men came out and Steve charged kicking and punching them. Darcy even tased someone. Three times.

The men crawled away crying. Literally.

The three 'students' noticed Mr. Blofis staring with shock.

"We should get to class" Natasha said.

"Wait! What was that right there?" Paul asked confused. The three of them looked at each other before bolting in the other direction, at top speed. Well except for Steve.

-later-

"What were they doing here though?" Clint asked. Steve just retold the story.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling they were involved with the other shooting too" Steve frowned.

"That's just not right" Tony muttered.

"That people would want to hurt innocent teens?" Steve asked.

"That and you three didn't even get detention!" Tony said outraged.

"Uh, we have bigger problems than the high school injustices." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah" Tony grumbled.

"I think we should tell Fury about these attacks" Steve said.

"Fury probably already knows. Seriously, I'm positive he has agents spying on us 24/7." Tony said in a hushed tone.

"Right, but still. And he's not going to be watching us 24/7" Clint whispered back.

"How sure can you be about that, Legolas?" Tony questioned.

"Why are we whispering?" Annabeth asked sitting down with Percy.

"Because if we yelled than everyone would hear us" Tony said with his usual sarcasm.

"Thanks for explaining" Percy said dryly.

"Seriously, you guys keeping secrets?" Annabeth asked.

"She's onto us! How'd she find out we had pizza and ice cream for breakfast!?" Clint stage whispered to Jane.

Everyone laughed and moved on from the matter. But Annabeth still wondered what was going on. She'd find out eventually.

Mary Jane's POV~

I sighed sitting down on my bed. My thoughts went back to my conversation with Mom.

Of course, she already knew about the demigods. I'd be shocked if she didn't.

As a former SHIELD agent, she was still updated on things like this. I guess SHIELD had their suspicions before too...

But I hate keeping it from Peter. It's not my secret to tell though. I meet up with Natasha sometimes and when he asks where I've been I simply laugh and say returning the favor.

He laughs too and I give him a kiss. The matter would be forgotten for a while.

I wonder if he knows I'm lying?

I get up and start on my Socials homework.

My life is very much complicated.

Percy's POV~

Annabeth and I were at Starbucks and I went to go get our drinks.

I ordered coffee while she ordered lemonade.

I noticed the cashier. He was tall with neat brown hair and blue eyes. His name tag read Marx. But the weird part was he had a large bruise on his jaw. I'd let it go if I didn't see other cuts and bruises on his arm.

He was definitely trying to cover it up.

"That'll be $4.21" he said.

"Right" I handed him a five and told him to keep the change.

I felt bad for him. I remembered that Gabe hit my mom before so I was sensitive to abuse like that.

But, really, what could I do? I didn't even know him.

I let it go handing Annabeth her drink.

**Cutting it there:) I'm running out of ideas!**

**That means either I need more things to write about—ideas from you guys, or the fanfic will end sooner than I anticipated.**

**I originally planned on it being 20-25 chapters...so ideas!**

**On that note, my sister 'accidentally' deleted my HTTYD and PJO story. So I am pissed. I won't be reuploading it either.**

**Review!**


	14. Legolas VS Merida Part 1

**Yes, I've changed my username again! Chase the Daisy:) no more JJ:(**

**Ohkaaaaaaaaay. So have this problem  
when I watch or read something that's good I get I minor obsession and attach to to it. Sometimes I incorporate ideas like that into my stories. The. Like a month later I don't feel it anymore.**

**I call it temporary-obsession syndrome or TDS.**

The story-

Piper's POV:

We'd been hanging out at Stark Tower frequently. It was a Sunday afternoon when Thor burst in

"Lady Mendez is dead!" He shouted with an ashamed look on his face. There was a moment of silence as everyone let that sink in.

"How?" Annabeth asked her gray eyes swirling.

"She was stabbed with a poisoned knife" Thor stated. Percy and Annabeth winced at that.

"Who did it?" Natasha asked.

"Lady Romanoff, I'm afraid I don't know. Bit I believe whomever made you into this...current state...was involved" Thor said. Man, did he look scary.

Everyone sat in silence. Whoever killed Roxanne was definitely powerful. They had to be stopped. Soon.

Five days Later-  
Third Person POV

Everything had been quieter since the Roxanne thing—minus Tony.

No one could figure it out. Who was doing this? Thor said the good news was it would only last a couple more weeks. The six of them marked down their calendars.

Just as things seemed bland and hopeless, Tony found something out.

Friday Afternoon:

Everyone was lounging in the living room when Annabeth let out a scream.

"Ahhhh!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked. She just pointed stuttering.

"Sp-sp-sp-sp—"

"Spandex, speedos what is it!?" Clint asked.

Percy sighed. "Spider" Natasha then for up and stepped on the eight-legged creature. Annabeth sighed and sat down looking pale.

Everyone was silent before Tony burst out laughing.

"You're scared of spiders!?" He asked.

The others tried to stifle their laughter.

"Spiders are descendants of Arachne, she hates Athena" Annabeth glared but shivered a little.

"Hey, Natasha wash your shoe, don't want to get spider-cooties!" Tony snickered.

Annabeth was now glaring daggers at him, but Tony seemed to be unfazed. That or he didn't notice.

Tony teased Annabeth for half an hour and then he lost it and punched him. Natasha then teased Tony.

This was basically all they did for the rest of the day.

Saturday:

Thalia took a day off and visited Stark Tower. Happy let her in quietly.

Then the chaos began:

"Hey, who'd win in an archery competition? Legolas or Merida over here?" Tony asked using the nickname her dubbed Thalia.

Of course she glared then asked Tony why he saw a Disney children's movie at his age.

"I totally would" Clint and Thalia said at the same time.

"No way" Thalia muttered.

"You wanna go?" Clint asked smirking.

"Bring it, Agent"

"You asked for it, ex-tree"

"This should be good" Darcy said.

**Yeah; it's short but ideas are needed. As for the spider thing, some body gave me that idea. Sorry too lazy to check!**

**Who do you want to win! Send your reviews!**

**I feel like I'm not adding some characters in enough, but I can't really tell!**

**You guys tell me!**

**Review!**

**Till next time; Chase the Daisy!**


	15. Legolas VS Merida Part 2

**Heheheheheeh! New idea! Sorry I didn't update as soon as I thought. I had to study for exams... But they were all in two days so I had two weeks off before official Summer Vacay to edit this stuff.**

**I made it longer:)**

**Enjoy- and review:)**

Natasha's POV-

I watched as Stark set up the 'obstacle course' for Clint and Thalia's tournament.

It was three balloons lined up in mid-air, than a donut hung by a string and finally the target board. They both had one of those lined up.

Where did Stark even come up with these ideas?

Thalia lined up her silver bow and arrows, her face full of concentration.

Hawkeye on the other hand; he made a big show of flicking his high-tech bow open and pulling out a sleek, black arrow and showing off his muscles.

Thalia scoffed at him.

"On the count of three, kay?" Tony said grinning. Knowing him he was expecting a fight to break out.

"One...Two...Th—"

The windows smashed and glass scattered everywhere.

I ducked down behind the couch gun in hand.

Thalia and Clint now had their arrows aimed at out attackers. They were in full body armour, their faces weren't visible, holding eight-feet tall spears.

They looked like men, but I really wasn't sure. The two of them wore black and dark purple. Even their spears matched.

Everyone got into battle position—except for Darcy, Jane, and Tony. Pepper was out running an errand.

Stark of course looked upset. Pepper didn't let him build a suit for his current.. Form...

He instead hid behind the counter with Jane and Darcy.

Bruce looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. I hoped he didn't Hulk-out.

The monsters lunged at Piper but Steve threw his shield blocking the spear.

Thor threw his hammer knocking one of them out of the window. A volley of silver and black arrows came hitting the other attacker in the chest.

Thick, purple blood oozed out.

"Eww... That's disgusting" Percy said.

"That was easy" Annabeth corrected.

"Too easy" I said suspiciously.

I kicked the dead body out the window as well as some small pieces of furniture. By accident of course.

Then screams were heard from below. Lots of them.

"We need to go help them" Steve said.

"No need" Clint said pointing at the one and only Spider-Man as he swung down to the streets below.

"Man, is he fast" Leo commented.

"Should we still go assist this 'Spider-Man?" Thor asked.

"No, Spidey's got this" Darcy said.

"Might as well check it out" I said turning in the TV. I was quite surprised SHIELD hasn't gone after him.

Of course, the news showed the whole shin-bag.

There were dozens of those purple guys and Spider-Man took them out with ease. I carefully watched his form. I couldn't help but to wonder how those webs worked...

"Dude has some fancy moves" Percy said.

I turned the TV off noticing Annabeth looked a bit uncomfortable.

"What now?" Jane asked.

"I get someone to fix the windows, yet again" Tony grumbled.

"Well, technically Pepper will..." Bruce trailed off.

"Not the point!"

I heard sirens below. But we're they ambulance or police?

"Go Spidey Go!"

Was there a whole crowd cheering for him? I had to admit, Spider-Man became a quick favourite.

"They never did that for me" Tony said.

"Why would anyone cheer your name? You know besides out of anger" I smirked.

"Shut up. I don't see anyone yelling your name" Tony muttered.

"That's the way I like it" I smiled.

"Hey, I think this belongs to you" a voice called out. We all whipped around to see the masked vigilante in his signature upside down pose, holding a pillow.

"Gee thanks. We'd totally die without that" Tony scoffed, still upset about the whole name cheering thing.

"I do what I can" Spider-Man said.

"Can I have your autograph!?" Darcy asked looking like she win the lottery.

"Umm..."

"Never mind! I just need a picture!" She said running up to him with her phone.

"Say, aren't you guys the Avengers?" The arachnid asked cocking his head. There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Uhhhh..." Was our brilliant response.

This wasn't good.

Elsewhere:

Third Person POV~

"You've failed me!"

"Our apologies M—"

"I don't want excuses! I want those superheroes and demigods dead! If they team up do you know what will happen!"

"Uh they'd—"

"Don't answer that!" An angry, angry person screeched.

"Dismissed!" They yelled furious.

"Yes M—"

"NOW!"

Watson Residence:

Mary Jane's POV

I turned the TV off and sighed. I was now utterly bored again.

Just than I heard the door open an shut.

"Mumma?" I called out.

"Yes Mary Jane, it's me" she answered coming in with groceries. "Did you finish your homework?"

"Yes Mumma." I said getting up.

"I'm going to be at May's house tomorrow. I'll be helping her with some attic cleaning and whatnot. You're free to join us whenever." She said putting the milk and eggs in the refrigerator.

"I'd love to come over" I said smiling a little.

"I thought you would" Mumma said with a twinkle in her eye. I couldn't help but to blush a little.

"What do you mean?" I mumbled playing dumb.

"Don't even try to hide things from me Mary Jane." She said taking her coat off. My mother was a beautiful woman. No doubt about it. Even now—at this age— she still had those amazing eyes and cheekbones. She even looked younger get than she was.

Madeline Watson was probably the most fit elderly lady out there.

I always wondered why she kept the last name Watson. Romanoff was her maiden name and Natasha took that. Watson was my fathers.

My mom hated my father. I knew that. She knew that. Why keep his name?

Then it dawned me. She was trying to keep away from the spying. For me. And Romanoff was a big give away.

Another thought struck me.

"Mumma?" I said casually leaning against the wall.

"Yes, MJ?"

"You... I...I met up with Natasha. A couple times actually"

She froze and stopped stirring the pasta she began making. But quickly regained her posture.

"Lovely. How is she?" The words sounded forced and fake.

"She's fine" I mumbled. I walked up to my room.

I really thought she'd make an effort. But she didn't.

I causally opened my curtains, hoping to see if Peter was still in his room. I know stalkerish but hey! I was in a bad mood. I needed a pick-me-up.

Unfortunately there was no sign of my superhero boyfriend.

Stark Tower:

Third Person POV:

"How come you guys are...so...young?" Spider-Man asked the gaping crowd.

"Gee, thanks" Tony said dryly.

Fortunately, Maria Hill decided to come through the elevator at that moment.

She pointed her gun at Spidey.

"What do think you're doing on private property?" Agent Hill asked.

"Well, technically I'm hanging from private property, but I'll get going"

"Shut up. You have no right to question..these people...as you are still an unidentified vigilante" Hill said narrowing her eyes.

"Your welcome!" Spider-Man shouted already swinging away.

"Do you think he's onto us?" Leo sage whispered.

"He better not be..." Bruce said warily.

"Don't worry. SHIELD will be watching him very closely now" Maria said giving the smashed window one last look before exiting.

"This is so going on Facebook" Darcy squealed.

"I'll get the broom" Pepper said.

"I'll get the first aid kit" Bruce said gesturing to to the few scratches everyone had.

And everyone started putting the room back together. But no one said a word.  
What if the masked vigilante did know who they were? What he realized the Avengers were...teenagers?

The demigods left saying it was getting late.

Even though it was only 9:12 pm everyone else headed to bed.

And all Darcy, Tony, Steve, Jane, Clint, Natasha,Pepper,Thor, and Bruce wanted was for everything to be normal again.

Well, their normal anyways.

**Guys. Unless I get some major ideas this story is wrapping up in two chapters. And honestly I want it done since its part one of this major idea I have. So if you guys wanted to see anything let me know or it's on to the sequel from now on!**

**If you read my Authors Notes put SATYR in your review. TILL NEXT TIME! REVIEW!**


	16. Surprise, surprise

**So I didn't update as soon as I wanted but I was hiding from my siblings. I have two older sisters, an older brother and a younger brother, and a younger sister! Including me there are six of us! And just to be clear there are 16 people living in my house. And we don't have tenants.**

**Man it gets busy...  
Disclaimer- in like a bunch of other chapters... Do I need it here?**

Peter's POV~

Did I really see what I just saw? Ok so that doesn't make much sense but neither does teenage Avengers.

Maybe they were jut really crazy fans who happened to be on the top floor if Stark Tower...

But Bruce Banner and Thor were there. Freaking Thor!

I sighed climbing into my window and taking off my Spider-Man costume.

Guess I better just let them deal with whatever they have to deal with...

Mary Janes POV-

It was a Monday morning, bright and early.

I wore my old, ripped jean shorts and a lime green shirt with a 3/4 long sleeve. I slipped on my navy converse, grabbed my bag and headed out.

At the same time Peter came out to wearing a blue shirt.

"Hey, Tiger" I waved, smiling.

"Morning, MJ!" He said walking over to my porch. We started walking together to the bus stop.

"So how was your nightly swinging?" I teased. "You were on the news a little while ago"

"Yeah it was fine. As fine as stopping dudes in black armour can be..." He trailed off. Was he hiding something?

"Mary Jane, I have to tell you something" Guess not.

"Yeah, what is it Tiger?" I asked looking up at him.

"Promise that you won't call me crazy?" He asked with a small smile.

"I promise" I rolled my eyes at his childish antics.

"I think I saw the Avengers...well younger versions of them...at Stark Tower" he said with a confused look.

Thank God I'm a good actress. Inside I was freaking out but a just gave Peter a confused look. I felt like such a jerk...

"Younger?" I asked pretending to be confused.

"I really dont know, also an agent with a SHIELD badge came in... What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"I don't know what to make of this. But hey, the world is full of superheroes, why can't there be de-aging going on right?" I asked. I was a bad person.

"Yeah I guess so but—" my phone rang. Oh thank goodness.

"Hi Gwen" I said.

"Mary Jane, don't you dare take the bus to school today" she spoke quickly. "Or Peter"

"Why not?"

"It's a surprise, pick you two up in five!" She yelled from the other end and hung up. There's no arguing with Gwen Stacy.

"Ok, apparently Gwen is picking us up for a surprise..." I said.

"Should I be worried?" Peter asked jokingly.

"I would" I laughed along.

Annabeths POV-

We sat down in Drama class waiting for the—late—teacher.

Tony was explaining the concept of 'text talk' to Steve who looked quite confused.

"But why do they speak it? I mean LOL and Laugh out Loud are the same amount of syllables. Why shorten it?" Steve asked.

"I don't know, Capsicle, teenage girls just do it!" Tony face palmed.

"Not all teenage girls" I said pointedly.

"Shhh! Trying to sleep here" Percy said his arms covering his face.

"Percy, really?" I muttered. But, typically, he was already snoring.

"Pass me that Sharpie" Tony grinned.

"No you're not drawing on my boyfriends face" I said firmly.

"Why nooooot?" Tony whined.

I just glared at him and fortunately he got the message and proceeded to confuse Steve even more. I turned around to Jane who was reading some book but I couldn't tell because of my dyslexia.

"I'll never understand Shakespeare" Clint grumbled. "What does thou even mean?" He asked.

I couldn't help but to laugh. I made some interesting friends over the month.  
I turned back around to see Darcy and Tony already drawing on Percy's face and putting kick me signs on his back.

They looked up at me and smiled before rushing back to their seats.

Oh my gods, what am I going to do?

):$: : :$:$/ /92$:$):$€|^]¥•••£.€]{^|€{*[£!%+]+]£\^|£€

Evidently, the Drama teacher never showed. We finally got to Stark Tower. We had been hanging out there a lot.

We started talking and hanging out when a yellow glow flashed across the room.

A tall figure slowly came from the shadows.

"No, it can't be..."

**CLIFFHANGER! YEAH MAN! BOO TO THE YAH!  
Okay. But I needed some excitement in the chapter.**

**So. What's up with Gwen and her surprise? And this mysterious figure!? Tell me your thoughts in your review.**

**And I was hoping for more reviews cuz they r awesome!**

**SO CONTEST! WHOEVER SENDS IN THE RIGHT/BEST/ MOST OUTRAGEOUS ANSWER WINS A PRIZE OF THEIR CHOICE!**

**QUESTION:**

**Who is the mysterious figure?**

**HINT: MAGICAL. HAS GODLYNESS( doesn't have to mean god or demigod )**

**REVIEWS ARE THE BOMB DIGGITY!**


	17. Uncovering the Truthand bets

**Disclaimer: in like every other chapter. **

"No, it can't be"

Out from the bright, golden glow was...

...Hera.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth seethed.

"Relax. I am not going to hurt you daughter of Athena... this time." The goddess spoke with fake joy.

"Lady Hera, is there a purpose for your visit?" Thor asked a bit annoyed. Hera always complained and spoke rudely of his mother, Frigga.

"Yes, your friends need to be brought back to their regular state" her words like venom.

She muttered some ancient words and a large, bright flash came.

Everyone were theirselves again.

"Oh, Jesus!" Jane breathed out.

"Wait, why exactly did this happen?" Clint asked turning to Hera.

Hera smiled tightly.

"You see, the magical world needed to be allied with forces such as yourself. And in order to do so, you had to meet and become...friends" Hera said. It was quite obvious she worded her sentences to not give away too much.

"So you turned us into teenagers!?" Steve asked.

"Well, no. That wasn't part of the plan, but my spell went wrong..." Hera muttered.

There was a moment of silence.

"WHAT THE FUCK, WOMAN! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY HOURS OF SLEEP I LOST? HOW MANY THINGS I COULDN'T DO!? ALL BECAUSE YOU SCREWED UP SOME DAMN MAGIC! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU LADY!?" Tony screamed, furious.

Hera looked appalled while everyone else tried to hold in their laughter.

"How dare you speak to a goddess like that? I am the Queen of Olympus!" Hera spoke, outraged.

"More like the Slut Queen who is standing in _my_ building" Tony scoffed.

"Wait back, why did we need to be allies?" Percy asked. Hera's previous rage vanished as she looked upset now.

"Darker forces are rising. The council isn't sure what exactly, but we have suspicions. Besides better safe than sorry." Hera said eying the demigods.

"How dark are these forces exactly?" Leo asked.

"Idiot" Thalia muttered under her breathe.

"Like I said, I don't know yet" Hera grumbled. "I apologize for the inconvenience, have a wonderful day!"

And with that, the goddess left.

"We're us again!" Darcy cheered. Pepper was already typing on her blackberry making arrangements.

"I can go back to my research!" Jane sighed.

"Shouldn't you notify Fury now?" Bruce asked.

"Later" Natasha said.

The demigods looked at the now grown adults. Wow, they looked different.

"I'm going flying!" Tony said happily. His team mates rolled their eyes. All he did was complain about not using his amazing suit.

"Don't kill yourself, you have a press conference in three days" Pepper said.

"Of course, but before I go..." Tony grabbed Pepper and kissed her.

"Awww..."

"Get a room!"

After the billionaire left...

"I knew it! You all owe Steve and me ten bucks!" Natasha and Steve high-fived.

"Of course, Lady Natasha" Thor sighed.

"What?" Annabeth asked as Bruce, Jane, Darcy, Clint, and Thor coughed up their cash.

"Well, we made a betide what Stark would do first once he was back to normal." Natasha said.

"We narrowed it down to go flying or make out with Pepper" Clint sighed.

"He may be a jerk most of the time, but he still cares for Pepper" Bruce sighed.

"Well, we should get going" Piper said awkwardly.

"Hey we should do something tomorrow. We could show you all our weapons" Natasha smiled.

"Sure, why not?" Percy said.

"Maybe we can ask Chiron if you could come to Camp, seeing you know we exist. And the whole ally thing." Piper suggested.

That morning in Queens:

Mary Jane and Peter waited outside for Gwen when she pulled up in a blue car.

"I got a new car!" She smiled. Gwen of course had been ecstatic about getting her license. It wasn't a brand new car but it still was in a nice condition.

"So, now you can be our chauffeur?" Mary Jane laughed getting in.

"Yeah...no"

They drove talking when thunder boomed.

"That's weird, the skies are clear..." Peter muttered.

"I know, the weathers been really freaky lately. Like thunder storms a few days ago. And the lightning was two different colours..." Gwen said pulling up to school.

"That's really weird. So can you drive us home too?" MJ asked.

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"Nope"

**Ok. Wooh! That took forever to type out. And unfortunately... No one guessed correctly. What a shame. **

**Don't worry though! **

**Anyways I'm thinking one or two more wrap up chapters, since this wasn't too long. **

**Review me your thoughts! **

**Review...**


	18. New Projects:)

**Oooooookay! Last chapter! Story is completed. Well part one. Only took me months! I have great ideas for the sequel! Review:)**

**IMPORTANT QUESTION AT BOTTOM!**

**Disclaimer: ...no...**

Third Person Point of View:

SHIELD HELICARRIER...

Piper, Leo, Percy, and Annabeth looked around the vast room as they sat at a round table, waiting.

They had been 'invited' to SHIELD.

Invited meaning forced.

They waited for Director Nick Fury to show. Fury, did not like that there was an entire world he had zero records of. Well, he definitely had records now.

He even realized some of his own agents were the offspring of these gods. Talk about a surprise.

Fury needed these magic folk under control. His control.

Percy fidgeted trying to focus on one thing but of course his ADHD didn't allow that. Annabeth and Leo seemed fascinated by the technology and structure of the flying HQ.

Percy would rather prefer to be on the ground. Not a gazillion feet in the ; Zeus = sky. Poseidon = sea. Zeus + Poseidon = not so good.

Somewhere in that equation is a variable that is Percy. Percy = dead meat.

In other words, Thor's comforting words of 'Do not worry child of Poseidon! If Zeus strikes upon us I'll be sure to save you! With more lightening!' weren't exactly helpful.

Finally, Director Fury came in.

Piper watched him closely. He was a tall African-American man, wearing a black trench-coat and had an eyepatch.

Annabeth noticed a gun strapped to his waist. Not a good sign.

"So these are the teenage children of a race of gods that have been hiding from the eyes of SHIELD" Nick Fury said staring them down.

"Well, you only have one eye" Leo said. Annabeth kicked his shins. "Ow!"

"I have a proposal for you. If you except you can walk away knowing everything about our organization. If you refuse...well you'll find out" Fury said.

"What's the deal?" Annabeth asked. She didn't trust this guy one bit.

"In the future, there might be more villains, more trouble. Maybe more trouble than we can handle. The magic side might tip that scale. And I'd like that to be an advantage to us. SHIELD would like to be...allies with you" Fury said.

The demigods turned and looked at each other.

"You'll be trained by an agent. You'll know how we work ad who's out there. And at the same time we'll know about your world" Fury said.

"And you won't like blow us up or anything?" Percy asked.

"No, we'll be allies" Fury said.

"Deal"

"It's settled then, you are our new magic guidance division" Agent Hill said walking in.

"Hill, show them around. Only the parts they need to see" Fury said walking away.

"Ummm. What was that about?" Piper asked.

"Director Fury has to go check on a new...project" Agent Hill said. "Let's begin the tour. Rule number one; DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING"

-page break...-

Leo's POV:

Okay, this helicarrier is awesome! They have everything. There has to be like a million SHIELD agents on board.

Though, everyone is like extremely secretive. They definitely don't want to give away too much info. And they were all definitely freaking me out.

We were brought back to the meeting room where the Avengers now sat.

They were whispering until they finally noticed us. I looked behind me, Agent Hill was no where to be found.

"Uhh...hi?" Percy said.

"Did you finish your tour?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, it was cool" I said smiling. They didn't smile back.

Something was up.

Piper's POV

Okay, as cool as being on this helicarrier is, I'm still freaking out.

Anyways, so our superhero friends were definitely hiding something. But what?

"Agent Hill will fly you back to the ground. Hope you enjoyed Casa De SHIELD!" Tony said as they got up an left.

"That was so weird" Annabeth said.

"Oh yeah."

Page break-

Streets of New York

"Another day of crime stopping." A lean hero clad in red and blue said to himself. Spiderman perched on top of a high building watching over Manhattan.

"I better get back, or Aunt May is gonna kill me" the young superhero muttered swinging off.

"Yes, he just left Director Fury... Should I follow?" Agent Romanoff said coming out of the shadows.

"No, I want to watch him at a distance. Let him enjoy himself." Nick Fury said.

"Yes sir. When do plan on talking to him"

"When I believe Peter Parker is ready, Romanoff. You may return now. That's enough for today."

"Yes, sir"

Agent Natasha Romanoff looked back over the city once more before she took off. This had been a crazy few months.

New allies...no new friends.

She'd been turned into a teenager and met half gods. It was amazing. And now this...unidentified darker force was threatening well the world. Sometimes it was easy to forget the harsh world of adults.

Natasha Romanoff lived a crazy, dangerous life. And she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Ever.

"If this thing is as powerful as Thor and Fury think, we have to pull through. I hope Fury's new "projects" are some help. Because we'll need a lot of it"

**That's all folks! Yeah I think the ending was too short and suckish.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**IMPORTANT QUESTION!**

**Okay, so I'm obsessed with Ultimate Spiderman. And I've been thinking of adding some of those character in, like Iron Fist, White Tiger etc. But I want your guys/girls approval first. If you haven't seen it before and are unfamiliar with the characters, I will be sure to describe them and stuff. I have a lot of ideas with them! Please review me your thoughts!**

**Chapter one of part two will be up at the end of the month or early September! I want it to be nice and long. Please review! It'll really help me.**

**Thanks for all you guys who stuck through this with me!**

**Finished August 9 2013**


End file.
